


【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round

by cheesesponge



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex(Sort of ?), Praise, Public Humiliation, Social Anxiety, Sociophobia, Stuttering, Vomiting, Wordpaly as foreplay, homophobic, unintended humilation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesponge/pseuds/cheesesponge
Summary: 原文作者：SuedeScripture原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498375/chapters/5545952这是一个关于两个人如何走到一起并为了对方努力变得更好的故事。原文很长描写很细腻，是我自己非常喜欢的文了，强烈推荐大家去看原文。翻译这一篇的机缘是最近认识了同样很喜欢这对CP的朋友，让我萌生了产粮的想法。脑子里想到的第一篇文就是这篇YSMRR，只是因为这篇也已经是五年前的老文了，姑且抱着试一试的心态去问作者要了授权，没想到作者很快同意了，为了不辜负作者的美意我也会把文翻完的。





	1. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 1

第一章

禁止逗留  
禁止吸烟  
禁止拉客  
禁止赌博  
宠物禁入

.....服务窗口旁边的牌子上如是写着。上面还写着晚上8点以后不提供服务，如有机器故障请拨打555留言。

但令Zach松了一口气的是，这家洗衣店比他过去遭遇过的大多数24小时自助洗衣店都干净。  
他留意到有部投币洗衣机上贴着停止使用的标识，对于一家洗衣店来说这台机子保存得过于完好了。当然，他这么做不过是为了消弭一下店里好得令人难以置信的氛围。这里肯定得有什么东西是坏了的，否则他会以为是自己闯进了另一次元。

周二凌晨3点的洗衣店里人寥寥无几，除了在一排将房间一分为二的三厢式洗衣机的对面Zach看到一个头发乱蓬蓬的人之外，整个店里就只有他一个人了。Zach把白色衣物和深色衣物分开放进洗衣机里，然后在旁边的一张桌子坐下，手里拿着Kindle，沉浸在有节奏的机器旋转声、漂白剂的气味和过于明亮的荧光灯的灯光之中。

衣服洗好后，他把所有衣物都倒进一辆手推车里，推到了离另一个家伙足够远的一台烘干机旁边。自助洗衣店的规矩其实和地铁或小便池的规则没什么不同。除非迫不得已，否则不要选别人旁边的位置，不要搭话，不要眼神交流，不要偷看。

其实，那套规矩也并不全是真的。洗衣店就是洗衣店罢了，在这里不必介怀男生交往中那些讳莫言深的俗套虚文，不过，24小时洗衣店对于那些晚上消磨时间的人来说仍然是有一套自成体系的规矩的，Zach对此已颇有经验了。

Zach把湿漉漉的衣服塞进烘干机，距离他六台机器之远的家伙似乎正跳起了名为“该死，我的硬币都用光了”的舞。那人正在翻找他的黑色紧身牛仔裤口袋，以及他在附近的桌子上放着的夹克和背包，结果一无所获。

在给自己的烘干机投了币并按下开始按钮后，Zach从自己口袋里多掏出了几枚硬币递了过去。“嘿。”

头发乱蓬蓬的家伙似乎僵住了，所以Zach走到他身边看了看他的脸。天啊，他可真好看。  
在发丝可爱又蓬乱地竖立着的的拖把头下面，是Zach见过的最蓝的眼睛，嘴唇那么丰润那么红，简直不像真的，上帝啊，还有他脸颊上的红晕以及在那之下略显粗粝但仍轮廓分明的下巴线条。Zach可能很快就有很多内衣要洗了。

“我有备用的。”Zach友好地笑了笑，把手里的钱递过去。那双清澈湛蓝的眼睛瞥了一眼硬币然后又飞快的移开了目光，连头都没动一下。他的肩膀缩在帽衫下，脸上带着一种难以捉摸的表情。

“拿去吧，伙计，我的钱够用了。”为防两枚硬币不够，Zach又多掏出了几枚，他又走近了一步。但这家伙害怕地躲开了了，接着最奇怪的事情发生了，他绕过Zach拿起他的背包从门口飞奔而去，消失在了夜色中，铃铛在他身后叮铃作响。

“呃，好吧。”Zach对着自己的烘干机机发出的轰鸣声说道。他耸了耸肩，把几枚硬币塞进了那家伙丢下的洗衣机里，里面仍然装满了衣服，然后按下了开始按钮。他环顾着现在已经空无一人的洗衣店，发现那家伙的桌子上有一本笔记本。

Zach洗完衣服后，那人还是没有回来拿自己的衣服和笔记本。他磨磨蹭蹭地把衣服叠好，然后不顾请勿逗留的标语，盯着笔记本看了足足十分钟。最后，他往门口扫了一眼，然后试探着翻开了笔记本，他看到上面写着一些弯弯曲曲、杂乱无章的签字笔的笔迹。Zach感觉心脏就跟翻了个跟头似的一紧，他砰的一声把笔记本关上又放下来，内疚地用手擦了擦嘴。毕竟规矩就是如此:不要看任何你没有得到明确许可的有封面的手写的东西，无论你有多想看。

他又冲门口看了一眼，再次打开了笔记本，他翻到后面，扯出一页空白页，掏出笔，飞快地写道:

你忘拿这个笔记本了。我没看里面的内容。很抱歉我的行为吓到你了。我发誓我不是连环杀手什么的，我只不过是一个工作时间昼夜颠倒的酒保。我叫Zach。你很可爱。如果你想聊天的话，8号到山洞酒吧来找我。


	2. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 2

第二章

接下来的一周当Zach去洗衣店时，他不再是店里唯一一个人了。洗衣店里有两个大学生模样的男人和一个漂亮的女人，他们中间摆着课本和咖啡，充斥着刺耳的笑声、自鸣得意的奚落和过高的讲话音量，完全不像是在学习。有人在显然已经坏了的投币机上猛敲，好像用拳头砸就能管用似的，另一个人则抱怨说，他的蓝色衬衫洗出来时变成脏兮兮的紫色了。

Zach满怀希望地朝三厢式洗衣机后偷看了一眼。没有看到他的害羞的小家伙，但他的东西却在这里：背包、笔记本和一杯咖啡，旁边的一台洗衣机在工作。好吧。为了避免单独和这群人待在一起换做是Zach也会想要改天再来的。

Zach把自己要洗的衣服扔进几台洗衣机里，在他上次那张桌子旁坐了下来，尽自己最大的努力不去理会身后那群人。也许他的小家伙只是出去买杯咖啡，安静一下。这不能怪他。

要么是Zach困在此处听身后那位仁兄向女生吹嘘自己的时候时间慢了下来，要么就是蓬蓬头家伙是真的过了很久才重新出现。

Zach听到面朝洗衣店后面的洗手间的门打开的声音时抬起了头，他的心猛地一紧。蓝色的大眼睛与他四目相交，小家伙就像车灯下的小鹿一样僵在原地。

Zach歪了歪头，友好地举起一只手表示他认出他来了。他冲那班男生耸了耸肩，然而这是个错误的举动，那对明亮的眼睛马上放低了视线，拒不再看Zach一眼，红晕爬上了他的脸颊。

那个女人离开了前桌，穿着高跟鞋小跑向洗手间，她对蓬蓬头甜甜地笑着，而蓬蓬头只是匆匆地拖着脚步走出了门口，抱歉地朝门做了个手势，接着脸涨成了更明亮的紫红色。老天，这太可爱了，Zach很想知道到底是什么让这小家伙如此尴尬，就像如果可以的话他就要融化在地板上一样。

最后，小家伙低下了头，耷拉着肩膀，大步走回了自己的桌子，头发乱糟糟的脑袋消失在他们之间的洗衣机墙下面

当Zach想站起来过去搭话时，他的心沉了下去。蓬蓬头已经戴上了耳机，白色的耳机线消失在他的高领帽衫里，他低着头在笔记本上写字。如果存在一个表示“全宇宙都他妈的别来烦我”的符号的话，这就是了。他等自己的衣服洗完，就像蝙蝠从地狱中飞出去一样走掉了，Zach很快也跟着出去，把洗衣店留给了志得意满的大学生们。

周二凌晨3点，洗衣店又只有他们二人了，Zach在紧靠着蓬蓬头旁边的桌子上坐了下来。他是坐着的而且面对着蓬蓬头，所以显然他在蓬蓬头的视线之内，Zach希望这至少能让他更容易接受自己的存在。但是二十分钟过去了,他的害羞的小家伙只是埋头于他的笔记本上，手里拿着钢笔，一动不动地坐着，摆明了要假装没察觉到Zach已经注意到了他一个该死的字都没写，他脸上的粉红色越来越多，由于他对自己的下嘴唇又舔又咬，那里已经变得越来越红，肿了起来，就像是生气地噘着嘴一样可爱。

洗衣机的滴滴声响起后，他迅速跳了起来把衣服移进了烘干机，往机器里投了硬币，启动机器，然后把自己的东西从桌子上揽走，在洗衣机边走来走去，接着坐在了Zach上个星坐过的桌子旁。离Zach离得远远的。该死。

Zach试图从各种可能性中寻找答案。也许他是直男。也许他不仅是直男还恐同，虽然这似乎不太可能，那种类型的人Zach很容易辨认出来。也许他是外国人，一点英语也不会说。  
也许Zach不是他喜欢的类型。也许Zach比自己以为的更可怕。也许是所有这些因素综合作用的结果。

又一个小时过去了，蓬蓬头迅速地从烘干机里取出了他的衣服，把它们塞进放进刚才把它们拿出来的布袋里，不过几秒钟时间就离开了。Zach坐了回去，挫败地叹了口气。究竟要怎样才能知道他的名字？他总不能一直叫他蓬蓬头吧。尽管他显然害怕一切事物，但这名字很适合他。

他自己的衣服也洗好了，Zach起身准备离开，他从充当他们二人隔离墙的桌子旁走过，发现那家伙又留下了一样东西。在桌子中央竖着一张折叠起来的笔记本的纸页，它倾斜着好让人看到上面写着的三个圆头圆脑的字：读一下我，Zach。

Zach双手颤抖着打开了那张纸。

我很抱歉。我真的不擅长聊天。我叫Chris。

在下面写着的是——不可思议的——一串电话号码，还有一句话：拜托别打电话，发短信就够了。拜托。第二个“拜托”被描黑加粗过，下面还划了三道横线。

Zach花了一分钟的时间来彻底放松一下，他在原地雀跃，冲着空气挥舞着拳头，然后他听到了门铃声，一个拿着柳条筐的老妇人朝他瞟了一眼，就像他被确诊为精神病一样。他朝她灿烂地笑了笑，就像脚下踩着弹簧一般轻快地离开了。他的名字叫Chris，有着美丽，蓬乱的头发，蓝眼睛，红润可爱的害羞甜蜜的Chris，也许他不擅言辞，但Zach会解决！这个！问题的！


	3. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 3

第三章

现在是早上5点，太阳刚刚开始从建筑物之间探出头来，而Zach心想“去他的‘等到更合适的时间’那一套”，任何在半夜洗衣服的人的作息时间肯定都跟他的一样奇怪，难道不是吗？所以他放手一搏，勇敢地进行第一次接触。其实是第四次了。管他第几次呢。

嗨！

他等了几秒钟，然后意识到或许他该先自报家门，我是Zach，洗衣店的那个。

在他的冷冻晚餐从微波炉里热好之前回信来了。我知道。

就因为这么一句没头没脑的话，Zach就穿着袜子，兴高采烈地在厨房里转来转去，实在是有点傻。

你把你的号码给了我，想要聊一聊吗？

这次回信很迅速。不是打电话的那种。

Zach笑了。我知道，你说过的。

我是那种不太擅长聊天的人。

我的意思是，在现实生活中。

Zach对这种坚持感到奇怪。这一定是有原因的。也许Chris口齿不清——这一点可能只会让他更讨人喜欢。也许他根本不能说话？他认为这是可能的。他回想起每一次见面时Chris是否曾经说过一句话，是否有任何迹象表明他和任何人有过交谈。答案是有的。

你买过咖啡，如果你能点咖啡的话那情况就不会太糟糕。

十分钟很快过去了，Zach的手机又响了起来，时间长到足以让他每嚼一口减肥餐都失去一点儿希望。

有时我说话会很困难。跟你在一起时更难了。我无法跟你聊天。

Zach皱起了眉头，然后打出一行字：为什么？你可以的。

你太辣了。

“上帝啊”Zach喃喃地说，嘴角的笑容越来越大，小Zach满怀希望地抽搐了一下，心脏在隔膜上跳着踢踏舞。Chris喜欢他！耶！紧接着两条短信又连着发了过来。

S**t.对不起。

我很抱歉。

他在牛仔裤上擦了擦手打字道：你道歉太多次了。我也喜欢你。

没有回音，于是他试着又发了一条。

我真的很想再见你一面。

还是没有回音，等了两个小时后，他放弃了。他刷了牙，脱了衣服，在冲澡时一边想着那张漂亮的长着绒毛的嘴，那双灵动的眼睛，想象着他能说些什么，让那红晕烧得更亮一边给自己来了发手活儿。

睡觉前他又查看了一遍手机短信，然而还是什么都没收到。


	4. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 4

第四章

星期一晚上山洞酒吧里的人总是闷闷不乐，带着一种进入了工作日的绝望的气场。这意味着Zach给每人倒的酒要更多，得到的小费却更少，所以总的来说，这是件令人沮丧的事，或者说直到最近是如此，因为今晚(或者更准确地说，明天早上)是洗衣之夜。

Zach把大部分的时间花在了关于Chris的白日梦上,想象着他走进俱乐部,思索着需要多长时间他才会接近酒吧，他脸红的样子在昏暗的灯光下会是什么样,他是否会问Zach点一杯喝的，还是会故意去史蒂夫那里点东西然后在一旁用他那双深情的眼睛望着Zach，却假装自己并没有在看。

Zach这周尝试着又发了几条短信，都是很轻松普通 的内容，比如“今晚天气不错”，还有一次，他在当地一家据说很有名的百吉饼店前自拍，并附上了评论：我以前从来没来过这儿。

这些短信都没有得到回应。

显然，Chris对自己直白的用词感到尴尬，也许他本想退格并删除那句话，却按下了发送按钮，这是一个很容易犯的错误。倒不是说Zach以前没有被人说过“特别辣”(通常是当面说的，通常是在发生关系之前，发生关系期间，或者发生关系之后)，但是这话从Chris那里说出来，加上随之而来的道歉以及静默，Zach感觉这就像是某种宣言，某个并未准备公之于众的深埋于心的真心话。Zach能想象得出他双手捂住嘴，脸颊上绽开粉红色的花朵的样子。

“喂，喊你呢，我要续杯！”

Zach叹了口气，给这位穿廉价西装，头发乱糟糟的苛刻客人又倒了杯啤酒。事实上，他已经一个星期没有收到任何回复了。Chris完全有可能后悔当初给了他手机号码。而且，在这段时间里，他早已经和8个不同的熟人发了短信，因此，每当他感觉到口袋里有收到新消息的振动时，他也早已不再抱有任何希望了。

所以当手机又振动了时，他先花了几分钟回后厨取了几颗酸橙才抽空看了一眼短信。

你今晚要去洗衣服吗？

他的心脏翻滚着。是Chris！他迅速回了信息。

去的;-）

OK

Zach跳起了小舞，然后补充了一句：这算是约会了。

发完这条短信，他又回到吧台，对着周一死气沉沉的客人们致以更完美的笑容。

Zach兴高采烈地拉开洗衣店的门，门铃在他身后的玻璃上叮铃作响。他来早了，现在才两点半，但他不能再等下去了，他实在太兴奋过了头出门时差点儿连自己的衣服都没拿。

听到声音，Chris的头立刻从洗衣机排成的墙外探了出来，然后站了起来，看上去既惊讶又焦虑，他的样子让Zach吃了一惊。他一定是用什么产品把头发往后梳了，看上去很整洁，像个好学生一样，他的胡子刮得不算太干净，但足以修饰下巴。他放弃了那件宽大的没有形状的连帽衫，换上了一件紧贴着他的身体和手臂的巧克力色毛衣，而这太......棒了。只能说太棒了，手臂，肩膀，一切都是那么的曲线分明而富有吸引力。他显然是在健身，Zach不由自主地欣赏起来，当他绕过墙走近Zach时，Zach的眼睛都把他吞吃入腹了。看那被紧身牛仔裤紧裹着的窄小的臀部。完美。

“哇，”Zach感叹道，眼睛再一次上下打量起来“看看你。”

Chris脸红了，目光垂到地板上。他没有笑，但当他抬起头舔舔嘴唇时，他的眉毛皱了起来，短暂地与Zach对视一眼，又迅速将眼神移开，“我......我Xi.......我想......我想......嗯。”

天杀的，就连他口吃的样子都可爱死了。他的声音低沉，安静，略有些沙哑——这一切都让Zach更想要他。他微笑着走近几步，看着Chris的眼睛又睁大了，露出不安的神色。“没关系，说下去，”他鼓励道。

Chris把双手插进绷紧的口袋里，毛衣包裹着的宽肩随着动作耸了起来。“我......嗯,我想我们......我们，嗯，”他皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇，满脸通红。

“我的天呐，你脸太红了。”Zach吃吃笑着，凑得更近了。Chris后退了一步，撞到了身后的洗衣机上，Zach上前抬起一只手摸了摸Chris滚烫的脸颊，“你总是这样脸红吗？”

这个可爱的小东西眼睛闭得紧紧的，小心翼翼地靠近Zach的手指，Zach不想再顾左右而言他了。

“嘿，”他轻声说，两手捧起那滚烫的脸颊。当Chris睁开眼睛时，他露出一个鼓励的笑容。“没关系的。你什么也不用说。”

他倾身向前吻了吻Chris，起初动作很轻，当Chris发出最甜美的呜咽声时，他的舌头更加坚定又温柔地想要撬开牙关。Chris喘息着张开了嘴，回吻着Zach，他攥着Zach的夹克拉扯着，两人贴得更近了。Zach发出低吼声，吻得更深了，品尝着咖啡和薄荷的味道……

Chris急促地靠鼻子呼吸着，气流在Zach的上嘴唇边拂过，当Zach抽身去看Chris时，才发觉Chris的胸口起伏得厉害，浑身僵硬得完全不像是接吻后的样子。

“你还好吗？”他关切地问。

Chris飞快摇了摇头，双手起初紧紧地抓着Zach的夹克然后又松开，两手捋过自己的头发，拉拽着，把原本完美的发型弄得一团糟。

“嘿，冷静下来，”Zach试着开口道，双手仍然扶着Chris的肩膀，“哪里做错了吗？我不是有意——”

Chris又急切地摇了摇头，一边急喘一边咬着嘴唇，整个身子都蜷缩着。

“对不起，”Zach说，现在他很确定自己已经越界了，完全把Chris吓坏了，“我......你想要什么？冷静下来,好吗？”

Chris握紧拳头，又摇了摇头，避开他跑进洗衣店的洗手间，砰的一声关上了门。

该死。Zach跟过去，紧张地敲着门。“Chris？你还好吗？”他试着扭了下门把手，显然门已经被锁上了。“我很抱歉，我不该亲你的。我这么做真的很混蛋。”

他想他听到了洗手间里传来的一声压抑的呜咽，接着是更多的抽泣声。Chris在哭。

“老天，”他自言自语道，觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混球。他把可怜的小家伙吓哭了。他知道他令别人感到紧张，有时表现得过于强势，但以前从未有人对他作出过这种反应，更不要说是似乎对他抱有好感的人了。

他把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚站着，不知该如何是好。他该离开吗？不，他太担心了不能走开。但如果他留下来，他可以想象如果Chris出来了会发生什么。不说话，没有眼神交流，只会拿着他的东西，不发一语地逃跑，就像以前一样。

Zach叹了口气，走回去把自己要洗的衣服塞进洗衣机里，完事后就坐在Chris的桌旁等待着。Chris的背包在那里，这次没有笔记本，除非是被放在背包里了。当然了，Zach把今晚当做是约会，Chris自然不会像以前那样抱着笔记本不放了，这怎么可能呢？

Zach皱起了眉头。为什么Chris似乎想要这样，或者说至少他想建立某种关系，但却做出那样的反应呢？Zach以前也认识害羞的人——天知道实际上他就喜欢这种类型的，他就爱温柔、顺从的人——尽管那些人中大多数作风都相当随便。

当Chris的衣服洗好了时，Zach想着要不要再次去敲一下门，但他还是打消了这个念头，自己把Chris的衣服放进了烘干机里。

在Chris把自己锁起来十五分钟后，一个老妇人——就是他以前见过的那位——进来洗衣服了。Zach叹了口气，把自己的衣服放进烘干机里。

他回到桌子旁，看见地板上靠近一条椅子腿的地方有个东西。他弯腰把它捡起来放在手里细看。那是一张蓝色的索引卡，就像他小时候读书时用的那样，上面写满了Chris圆滚滚的字迹。

你说：我觉得我们一开始见面不太顺利。我叫Chris。你是Zach。*握手*挺老套的，是吧？在洗衣店里见面。

如果他说是的

——就像爱情喜剧片一样。但愿这会是一部有趣的片子。

如果他说不是

——你不觉得吗？那，或许我们可以去个更浪漫一点儿的地方？

跟他聊天。多说点儿话。别慌！！！

“哦亲爱的，”Zach怔怔地道，觉得他自己脸都红了。Chris给自己写了一个剧本。Zach事先宣称这次见面是约会，让他紧张得不得了。可怜的Chris已经规划好了事情要怎么进展，他努力想要做好，然而Zach草率地直接跳到最后一步，把他吓得半死。

他小心翼翼地走近洗手间，轻轻扣了扣门，回头看了一眼前面的老妇人。“Chris？”他隔着门轻声喊道:“嘿，你的衣服快洗好了。我帮你洗完了。”

他一开始什么回应都没听到，接着他听到了一个闷闷的声音，也许是啜泣声。Zach心跳一滞。“听着......我真的很抱歉，好吗？”他又低头看着手里的卡片。“我觉得我们一开始见面不太顺利。”

他又听到了声音，也许是Chris靠近了门的另一边。他把前额贴在门上，叹了口气。“好吧。我要走了。我希望你在里面没事。我很抱歉。”

他怀着沉重的心情地收拾好东西，把索引卡塞进口袋，离开了。


	5. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 5

第五章

在接下来的一周以及再下一周的周二晚上，Chris都没去洗衣店。他当然不会去了，Zach把他吓坏了。也许他为了确保再也不会遇见Zach，已经决定了从此要换一天晚上再来，甚至连时间点也换掉了。

Zach并不会为此责怪他。显然是他误判了整件事情的状况。他不知道是什么让Chris那么害羞，那么害怕，但Zach从自以为Chris对他感兴趣开始就错了，抛开他最后被Chris丢下这件事不说，以为Chris愿意在洗衣店里大庭广众之下被亲吻就已经是大错特错了。也许他过去受过创伤。见鬼，什么事都有可能。这让Zach愈发觉得自己是个大混蛋。

所以在过去的两周里，他一直盯着他和Chris以前的短信，打了几条新信息（差不多都是“对不起”以及“我是个混蛋”的各种表达），然后他又把它们都删掉了，决定不去打扰Chris。

又是一个周二的晚上，他把洗好的衣服塞进洗衣机，投入硬币，开动机器，无精打采地环顾着洗衣店。那群大学生又回来了，明显比以前安静多了，他们埋头看着书和笔记本电脑，桌上放着咖啡和能量饮料，没有女性的干扰——一定是考试周到了。

他看向Chris平时坐的那张桌子，在他已经消失两周之后寻找他的影子，这真是太傻了，但Zach仍然这么做了，或许是出于某种病态的自我厌恶。

他没有指望还能找到Chris来过这里的蛛丝马迹。

在Chris的桌子底下是另一张蓝色的索引卡，它被折叠起来，就像撑着一条长短不一的腿。Zach很确定上周它还不在那里。他一直呆到凌晨5点多，希望能见到Chris并再次道歉。他看到一位中年妇女走进来，以惊人的速度和精确度搜寻着整个地方。她绝对不会错过那张卡片的。

他的心提到了嗓子眼儿，缩起身体把卡片拨弄出来打开，上面的笔迹他绝不会认错的。

到街角的饭馆去。告诉他们你的名字，他们有东西给你。~C

Zach手捂着嘴，希望之花在他心头绽放。Chris是想恢复联系吗？也许他并没有恨透了Zach？他几乎是狂奔出了门去，大步流星地走向街那头的通宵饭馆然后冲进店里去执行他的任务。

“嘿！”他对见到的第一个女服务员说。“我是Zach？有人留了什么东西给我吗？”

“啊，看来你就是那个人了！”她说着，上下打量着他然后转过身去，“不久前的一天晚上那个可爱的年轻人还来这儿想知道你有没有把东西拿走。那真是我见过最悲伤的事情了，他试着告诉我你的名字，花了整整五分钟的时间才说出来。”

她在柜台后面转来转去，在抽屉和箱子翻找着。“我把它放在哪儿了......”

你要是弄丢了我就杀了你，Zach想，看着她一边在杂物里翻来翻去，向其他服务员问话，最后回办公室里去了。

“找到了，”她终于回来了，挥舞着一个信封。“上面写着‘浓眉Zach’，应该就是你了。”

“对，就是我，”他笑着，看着Chris的笔迹感到脸红了。他把信封像珍宝一样攥在手里。

“你要来杯咖啡吗？”女服务员直接了当地问。

“有无咖啡因的吗？”他问，“外带。”

他决定回到洗衣店再拆信，咖啡买好了，衣服已经进了烘干机,他瞪了正吹嘘着什么的大学生一眼,坐在相对隐蔽一些的Chris的桌边，把信封摆在面前。

他看着自己的颤抖的双手嘲笑着自己。他这会儿反而不敢打开它了。毕竟，Chris为什么不直接给他发短信呢？他为什么要设计这个该死的寻宝游戏？也许他删除了自己的号码，或者更有可能的是屏蔽了它。信里可能是告诉他不要再联系他了，否则他就会报警。什么内容都是有可能的。

他深深地吸了一口气又呼出来，用大拇指划过信封封口，抽出几张Chris用毡头笔写满了字的纸，把它们展开来看。

嘿，当然啦，我是Chris，很抱歉让你跑了一趟。我不想把这样的私人物品留在洗衣店免得别人会发现。

事情是这样的。我有个毛病，这毛病真的很他妈令人尴尬，尤其是对于像我这个年纪，有能力有抱负的人来说。我有焦虑症。我很难像常人一样与人交流。即便我想也不行。我感到害怕极了。

我的心理医生称之为社交恐惧症的“极端案例”。她说，我克服它的唯一方法就是习惯它，走出去面对它，这说起来容易做起来难。她让我进行“认知行为疗法”，意思就是我要去做会诱发我病症的事情。比方说，人。她让我去向使我感到紧张的人问一些愚蠢的问题，并试着在恐慌症不发作的情况下完成它。所以，每天我都得问路人去图书馆怎么走，其实我早就知道路线了，又或者我必须出门点杯咖啡，而且我必须尽量不跑掉。有时我真的会临阵逃脱。那真的很难丢脸。

我跟她谈起了你，谈到了发生的一切，我是如何像个渣男一样跑掉了而你也许会恨我。她说约会对我有好处，如果我愿意试一试的话。我不知道我能否对你说出你好。

她要我给你写封信，让我亲自向你解释这一切，于是我就写了。

我对我的行为感到非常抱歉。我很抱歉让你看到我那个样子，我深知我那样既扫兴又愚蠢，你也许已经因此对我厌烦至极，根本就不会看这封信，但我只想让你知道，错不在你，只怪我是个该死的混球。抱歉，我经常说脏话，但这封信我已经写了八遍了，我只是想把话都说出来。

你真的......特别帅，有魅力，像神祗一样英俊。我在我喜欢的人面前表现总是特别差，这不是你的错。第一次见到你时，我几乎无法呼吸。接着你开始跟我说话，我闻到了你身上的古龙水或肥皂味，你想给我硬币，我吓坏了。我为那时的行为向你道歉。我希望我没有那么做。我只是不知道该如何回应，我找不到合适的词。我知道上次你也不是故意要惹我生气的。我知道你是想帮忙。只是一旦我的病发作了，我就停不下来了，只能硬撑过去。相信我，我为作为一个成年人在公共场合流眼泪还换气过度感到羞愧。

在我的脑海里，我希望自己是一位文质彬彬，能言善辩的翩翩公子，我会进入你的酒吧然后点一杯富有男子气概的饮品，让你为我倾倒。可现实却是我每天晚上都走过你的酒吧，想知道你是否在里面，而我又是否可以把三个单词连在一起说得比蹒跚学步的小孩子更流利一些，该死的这辈子哪怕只有一次也好。我讨厌这个样子，讨厌我的病这么严重。我有英语学士学位，我可以背下歌德的作品还可以引用它，可只有在四下无人时我才能办得到。

我希望能和你谈谈。不是发短信之类的。我想跟你见面。面对面地谈。我不知道要如何做到这一点而不被吓破胆。所以，是的，我觉得我们一开始见面不太顺利，一开始就是，那是我的错。我知道自己很笨拙，而且我跳舞跳得很烂。

我们应该从头来过。如果你读了这封信请给我发短信，如果你愿意的话。如果你还愿意理我，还容忍得了我奇怪的毛病。

我好想再吻你一次。


	6. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 6

第六章

我收到你的信了。Zach把短信发了出去，躺倒在床上，遮光窗帘隔绝了朝阳的阳光。

过去几个小时里他一直在谷歌上搜索，发现了一个他不熟悉的世界。Zach天生性格外向，喜欢聊天，喜欢和朋友在一起，喜欢参加派对，喜欢结识新朋友。过去，Zach从未留意过那些寡言少语的人，他觉得他们高傲自大，或者纯粹就是生性淡漠，因此不值得他浪费时间。他对这背后的原因一无所知，不明白有的人的交往习惯与常人有别，甚至存在极端的例子。

他一口气读了几十篇文章（十件不要对社交焦虑症患者说的事、如何和壁花做朋友、他们的原话：社交焦虑症），觉得有些忧心忡忡。大多数文章都是针对那些在派对上社交有些困窘的人的，而不是针对永远都不会出现在派对上的人。Chris似乎就快要完全把自己封闭起来了。人们就是这样变成隐士、宅男，变得对外界一切都疑神疑鬼的。看样子，如果要让Chris敞开心扉接纳他需要耗费大量的精力。这真的值得吗？

在他搬到这个城市的两个月以来，他结识了一些朋友，但像他在家乡与老朋友们那样长久维系的友谊却很少。他在酒吧里遇到了几个男人，和一两个回过家，但他们除了想与他上床之外并无真心。直到现在他才意识到他想要的不止这些。

Zach很孤独。他以前从未想过像Chris这样的人也会感到孤独，即使他刻意避免引起人们注意，他也极度渴望着被关注。尽管网上称这种病的症状包括对他人的同情、厌恶情绪或其他一些个人失败的惧怕，但Chris还是竭力在那次灾难性的约会中寻找合适的措辞并为之忐忑不安。然后，尽管Zach不幸地碰巧做出了令Chris害怕的事情，事后也没有再联系Chris，Chris仍又试了一次，把心里话写了出来，诚挚且发自肺腑，好让他们以后不再起误会。

他的手机响了。Chris回复了一个简洁的OK。Zach高兴地舒了口气，他已经有点熟悉Chris那种小心翼翼、自成一格的作风了。他读了这封信，还恶补了他将要面对的境况的知识。他真的想要与Chris更进一步吗？

他回想起了信的第二页，那封信就放在他的床上。“我好想再吻你一次，”最后那句话突然就蹦了出来，就像每次他重读那封信时那样。

我想再试一次。他发了短信。

过了好几分钟回信才来。:D——我的表情。

Zach笑了，好奇Chris笑起来会是什么样子。你需要我做些什么？他回复道。

回信很快就来了，Zach已经躺在枕头上，回味着那个短暂的吻。

我只需要你。还有让我组织好语言的时间。


	7. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 7

第七章

耐心从来都不是Zach的强项。当他还是个孩子的时候，就庆幸自己的生日和圣诞节之间相隔时长大致相等（译者注：Zach生日在6月），因为好多别的孩子不得不等待更长的时间，而且无论如何，最要紧的不是收礼物，至少根据他妈妈和学校老师的说法——是为了感恩天主教对他的培养，而他从天主教中学到的只有罪恶感以及犯了错之后要道歉。自从遇到像天使一般的Chris之后，天主教对Zach的最后一点儿影响也消散了。

Chris需要时间，Zach想上次见面时Chris一定是鼓起了莫大的勇气才跟自己说话，而当时Zach满脑子想的都是问他问题，了解他的一切，亲吻他，和他上床。他已经习惯于先走肾再走心了。现在，他却连问什么样的问题才不会诱发Chris的病然后又把人吓跑都不知道。

他们约好了老时间再在洗衣店见面，Zach感觉见面前的时间过得特别慢。不过他至少确定了Chris的作息时间和他差不多，这样在给Chris发短信时Zach也不会觉得自己把人逼得太紧。短信的内容都是些最普通不过的琐事，比如Zach外出时拍的一张小狗的照片，或者是问Chris关于某件毛衣的问题（嘿你觉得这件洗过后会缩水吗？）。过半的短信Chris都回复了，Zach把这视为一种胜利。

周一早上，在Zach把所有能找到的东西，包括抹布和浴室脚垫，都放进篮子里后，他躺在床上，眼睛盯着手机上打开的聊天窗口。尽管闲聊起来蛮顺利，但是这对于他明晚见面要怎么做还是一点儿帮助都没有。

我能问你个奇怪的问题吗？比较私人的那种。

Ok.

你怕我吗？

回答过了很久才来，久到Zach以为他得不到答案了。

我怕的不是你。这很复杂。

Zach懊恼地吐了口气。怎么讲？

抱歉。

不必道歉，试着解释给我听听吧。

我害怕我自己。跟你在一起的我自己。

为什么？

我希望我说话、举止都不出差错。在你身边想要有条不紊很困难。我不想惊慌失措。像以前一样。当你抚摸我的时候。

而我想要你抚摸我，Zach。

Zach松了一口气，他可以感觉到自己的心在打字的时候怦怦直跳，我也想抚摸你。

我这病真的太糟了。我很抱歉。我不想事情是这样的。

嗯，我知道。

我知道这样说很逊，但是，我们能慢慢来吗？

Zach笑了。他已经许久没这么罗曼蒂克过了。好几年都没有了。也许是从冰河时代、万物初始那会儿起就没有过？

哈哈。

等到这周再见到你迷人的面容我就答应你。

又过了几分钟回信来了。那是一张蹩脚的自拍，照片中蓝色的背景前是一只明亮的蓝眼睛和乱蓬蓬的头发，脸颊红彤彤的，但是带着笑意。


	8. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 8

第八章

Zach的手指敲打着Chris平时坐的那张桌子，脚在桌下打着拍子。他在洗衣店里等了15分钟了，Chris还没来。他来得实在是太早了，这还是在他买咖啡耽搁了一些时间的情况下——这是个愚蠢的主意，因为他本想给Chris买一杯，然后意识到了自己并不知道Chris想喝什么。他已经把自己要洗的衣服放进去了，用不了多久就会洗好。

他必须要面对Chris可能爽约了的这一现实情况。

从理智上讲，就Zach目前了解到的情况来看，Chris没来可能根本就与他无关。可能是Chris恐慌又发作了，临阵脱逃。可能是（在凌晨3点）临时出了什么事。可能是Chris醒悟过来，觉得这是他有史以来尝试过的前途最渺茫的一段感情，所以就趁自己还占据主动时先放弃了。

洗衣机发出了运转结束的叮咚声。已经过去25分钟了，Zach的信心愈发脆弱。这或许就是他们的共同点。

他无可奈何地把手推车推到烘干机旁，把几件衣服以完全不必要的大力狠狠塞进烘干机，几件还湿着的的衣服掉到了地上。当他弯下腰去捡的时候，一双棕色的鞋子和一把硬币出现在他的鼻子底下。

Zach抬头，只见Chris满脸通红地看着地板，头发乱遭遭的，紧咬着嘴唇。该死。Zach一切都释怀了。

“我钱够用了，”他说着，从自己的口袋里掏出零钱，但Chris只是走上前，把硬币塞进Zach的烘干机里，瞥了他一眼，然后把背包扔在桌子上，开始洗自己的衣服。

Zach停顿了一会儿，大步走回桌子旁坐下，帽衫修饰得Chris肩变窄了，连带着臀部也显小了，那个屁股要是长在一个性格直来直去的人身上，Zach一定早就对其上下其手了。

柳条筐里女士伴随着铃声进来了，Zach发觉他刚才已经神游太远了，甚至连Chris来时的铃声都没听到。

Chris把洗衣粉倒进去，盖上盖子，投了硬币。机器启动时，Zach看到了Chris伏在洗衣机上时耸起的肩膀，双手在颤抖，他听到了Chris呼吸时的瑟瑟发抖。

“Chris——”他开口道，可是Chris已经一边摇头一边冲进了洗手间，把自己关了进去。

Zach畏缩了。他们这次尝试似乎也失败了，他完全不知道这次他又做错了什么，没收下硬币？还是他说的话？也许这是个坏主意，也许他真的应该放下这一切。放下Chris。

手机在他的口袋里响了起来，他心不在焉地掏了出来。

我真的很抱歉。

Zach望向关着的洗手间的门。他几乎可以想象得出Chris坐在门后，手里拿着手机的样子。

没事的。

我把一切都搞砸了，对不起。

不你没有。

我就是搞砸了。我迟到了，还表现这么差。

你不必因为迟到了就给我硬币。

那是我上次欠你的。

Zach咬住了自己的嘴唇。你没有表现差。我还在这儿。我依然想待在这儿。

没有回应。Zach看着柳条筐女士把衣服放进洗衣机，隔着他们之间的一排洗衣机冲他皱了皱眉。

我可以继续留在这里吗？

嗯。

可是柳条筐女士也在。

我没怎么注意她。

Zach又开始神经质地用脚打拍子。我做了什么害你发病了？

没什么。不关你的事。我从家里出来前就发作了。

我强迫自己来了，因为你说了你想见我。

而我也想见你。

Zach叹了口气，揉搓着自己的脸。他只想打破洗手间的门然后抱紧Chris。但至少Chris有在回应他。

你在里面没事吧？你现在是不是特别不舒服？

一分钟后回信来了。最糟糕的那阵子已经过去了。我只需要一分钟。请不要走。

Zach笑了，突然好奇起自己这般耐性是从何而来。我一整晚都会在这里等着。我们就在这儿这么一起坐着，好吗？等你准备好的时候。

出乎Zach意料的，几分钟后洗手间的门就静静地打开了，Chris走了出来，他深吸了一口气，稍微活动了一下双手，头也不抬地走向桌旁坐了下来，眼睛除了小心翼翼地朝Zach那边瞥之外，就只顾盯着自己的背包。

Zach长吁了口气，意识到自己刚才一直紧张得不得了。他把手机正面朝上放在桌上，仍开着他们的短信界面，他双臂交叠着，头枕在上面，偷瞄着Chris，朝他露出一个如释重负的微笑。

Chris咬着嘴唇，把自己的手机放在桌子上。他的头发一团糟，虽然潮红褪了一点儿，但他的脸还是粉红色的。

Zach抬起一只手快速发了条短信，听到在一英尺远的桌子上Chris的手机发出的振动声。

天啊你好可爱。

Chris抿着嘴想要憋笑，但还是没忍住，尽管就只有那么一瞬，然后他就把脸埋进手臂里了，他开心的样子是那么地让人心动。

Zach吃吃地笑了，发了一条短信，感觉就像太阳刚升起来一样。我们成功了。


	9. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 9

第九章

任何一次内容涵盖了在洗衣店里沉默地坐上一个半小时、一方不仅迟到甚至还恐慌发作的约会，不论怎么看都是灾难性的失败。Zach并没有太多众人概念中的那种约会的经验，但他能猜得到，如果他把这次约会说给别人听，人们一定会皱着眉头，拍拍他的膝盖以示同情。然而，在他自己看来，约会取得了巨大的成功。

没错，他们大部分时间都没说话。Chris似乎一个字也说不出来，所以Zach也没有逼他。他们把时间消磨在分批洗衣服、叠衣服上，Chris喜欢亨利衫（译者注：一种无领上衣，胸前为半开襟设计，类似无领的Polo衫）、破T恤和深色低腰内裤，Zach感谢主让他知道了这些。不过最后，Chris设法与他眼神交流超过了半秒钟时间，而且至少有一半时间没有掩饰他羞怯的笑容。这就是该死的胜利，因为那笑容杀伤力太强了，看到Chris那样对他笑了以后，Zach就再也无药可救了。等到那天晚上（清晨）时，他知道自己彻底完了，再回不了头了。

我迫不及待想再见到你，第二天晚上他上班时发短信道，连酸橙都无心去拿了。他们没有正式约定要在洗衣店外面见面，但Zach想如果洗衣店让Chris觉得自在的话，他乐意一直在那里约会。

我也是，几分钟后他的手机响了，在他余下的工作时间里，Zach脸上都带着笑。几乎整个晚上他端饮料时都觉得浑身飘飘然，满脑子想的都是在明亮的洗衣店灯光下的Chris，想他红苹果般的脸蛋，还有无处安放的手。他会扯自己的头发，手掌在牛仔裤包裹着的大腿上摩擦，还有他的手臂，衬衫领子下的肩膀。对Zach来说这一切就是永无止境的最严酷的折磨，Zach愿意一直承受着这折磨，直到自燃而死。等到酒吧灯灭清场后，Zach数了数抽屉里的东西，帮忙打扫干净，穿上外套，凌晨两点就急匆匆出了门，感觉自己如在云端，他脑海里全是Chris。

然后他就看到了本尊。

Chris站在山洞酒吧的街对面，路灯照亮了他，令人惊讶的是他看起来很自信，因为他和Zach对视了两次。

不过这没持续多久。Chris马上低下头去，冲着他的鞋微笑，把抱在胸前的手放下来塞进了口袋里。他用眼神示意Zach，沿着马路朝人行横道走去。Zach在马路这边跟着他，一直望着他直到Chris小跑着穿过马路停在Zach前方不远处。

“嘿，”Zach试着开口道，露出一个笑容。“真没想到在这儿见到你。”

Chris冲着人行道露出一个短暂但灿烂的笑，然后又咬住嘴唇，转身走了几步路，再回过头来看Zach是否有跟上。

Zach小心翼翼地跟着Chris。好的。如果Chris想走，那他们就走。这是史无前例的，无论发生什么，Zach都会奉陪。

走过一个街区之后Chris抬起了头直视着他，声音沙哑地说“嗨”，就像是他刚刚记起来他还没打过招呼。

Zach笑着吐出一口气，“嗨”。

Chris露齿一笑，脚步雀跃了一下，好像在为自己终于打了招呼而兴奋。该死，Zach想要拥抱他，想要牵着他（藏在口袋里）的手晃悠，想要将他按在墙上跟他接吻。

当Zach发觉到他们正朝着洗衣店的方向走时，他开始考虑他们会不会就这么无缘无故地坐在那里？会有人介意吗，毕竟店里写着禁止逗留。但当他们走到洗衣店时，Chris大步走了过去，他飞快地Zach瞥了一眼，朝街角处的通宵饭馆走去。

他为Zach拉开了门，羞涩地从头发下面往上偷看，然后跟在Zach后面进了店。

“你们好，孩子们！”女招待喊道。Chris径直走到最里面的靠窗的座位（Zach注意到这也是离洗手间最近的位子），挑了靠墙的座位坐下。Zach坐在他对面，看着Chris不安地扭动了一下才伸手从放调味品的架子后面抽出几张菜单。

“咖啡？”女招待走过来，直接倒好了两杯咖啡。

Zach瞥了一眼Chris，他现在正单手摸着脑袋回答道“好啊，谢了。”

“我知道他要加奶油和糖，”那女人——她围裙上的名牌显示她叫Darcy——边冲Chris点了下头边说，“你呢，Zach？是这个名字对吧？”Chris脸红了。

“浓眉Zach”，Zach为她还记得自己笑了，“我只要糖。”

“唔，黑咖啡，加糖”她冲他眨了眨眼，转身下单去了。

Chris好像是正在桌子下抖腿似的抽动了一下，咬着嘴唇。Zach把其中一份菜单慢慢推到他面前，Chris接过菜单，似乎很感激手里终于能拿着点什么东西。Darcy很快端来了一碗奶油。

“想好要点什么了吗？”

Zach瞥了她一眼，又低头看着菜单。“唔。”

“我敢打赌，他会点蓝莓煎饼，”她朝Chris点了点头，Chris脸更红了。“十次有九次你都点的是那个，它们真的挺好吃，对吧，亲爱的？”

Chris眉头皱了起来，他绞着手，重重点了点头。

“你呢？”

Zach又看了一眼菜单。Darcy显然是个老练的女招待，在加快每桌客人流动速度上很有一套。Zach自己也做过这一行，但她催得也太急了。现在夜深人静，饭馆里几乎空无一人，何必这么急呢？“唔，”他随便点了一个，“一个肉桂卷就好。”

“马上就好，孩子们”她又大步流星地走了。Chris吁了口气，在此之前他一直大气不敢出，在把菜单塞回到番茄酱和餐巾纸后面时他看上去好像受了一番惊吓。Zach小心翼翼地伸出一只手握住了Chris的。

Chris僵住了，盯着他们的手看。

“她总是替你决定要吃什么吗？”他问道，Chris闷闷不乐地点了点头。他记起上次来取Chris的信时女招待的话：“花了整整五分钟才说出话来。”

“我可以叫她回来，跟她说你想要点别的”他又抽出了菜单。

Chris摇了摇头，紧咬着牙，把手抽回去放在大腿上，接着又抬起一只手扯着自己的头发。

“好吧”Zach小声说。他看得出来随着时间一分一秒过去，Chris越发的沮丧焦虑了。他甚至连原因也知道，Chris只是想组织好语言然后说出来。然而Zach就是不知道究竟该死的要怎么样才能帮上忙。

Chris已经离开自己的舒适区太远了，他等Zach下班，显然是想带Zach来这里一起吃宵夜。Zach愿意尽他一切努力挽救这次约会。

“好吧”他重复道，拿出几小包糖，试着递给了Chris。

Chris接过糖，再次为手里能有东西可拿着而感激。他把包装撕开，把糖和奶油倒进杯子里，Zach自己又拿了一包，放进自己的咖啡里。他们一言不发地喝着，Zach看着Chris的手指努力把每个空糖包都尽可能多次的对折起来。最后，他注意到Zach正看着他，就放弃了他的折纸小游戏，双手握着拳，眉毛随着他皱眉的动作焦虑地立了起来。

Zach摇头微笑着，拿起一张纸，“我不介意的。”

Chris差点儿就被逗笑了，但Darcy把他们点的东西端来时笑容就消失了。“蓝莓煎饼和肉桂卷，孩子们。还要什么别的吗？”

这次她真的停了下来，目光灼灼地看着Chris，手搭在他的屁股上，等待着。Chris涨红了脸，盯着面前的盘子，深深地吸了一口气，像是快要窒息了:“没有了。谢谢。”

Zach也小声说了同样的话，她终于离开了。Chris呼出一口气，盯着煎饼，呼吸有些重。Zach过去也看到过Chris这个样子，接着他听见Darcy再一次走了过来。“亲爱的，你今天特别安静。一切还好吧？“她在他们跟前徘徊着问。

“是的，谢谢你”Zach厉声说，然后冲她露出一个假笑，努力把到了嘴边的那句“你能不能滚远点”憋回去，“我们一时半会儿都挺好的，谢了。”

当她再次离开时，Chris闭上了眼睛，不断地吸气呼气。Zach一时紧张地想他是不是在做祷告，除了在妈妈家里之外，Zach从没祷告过，然后他反应过来这只是呼吸练习而已。Chris是真的，真的努力想撑过今晚。他等着Chris调整呼吸，吃了一小口肉桂卷。Chris最后终于伸手拿起了叉子，把黄油用叉子涂抹在饼上，尽管他看起来已经没有胃口了。

“嘿，”他轻声说，飞快地跟Chris对视了一下，温柔地笑了笑。 “我觉得你做得真的很好。”

Chris猛地吸了一口气，好像受宠若惊，冲着煎饼灿烂地笑了。Zach觉得自己的脸上露出了欣喜若狂的笑容。上帝啊，那张笑脸真的美极了。

他们沉默地吃着，但是这种沉默很舒服。 Zach吃完了他的肉桂卷，然后才意识到Chris的煎饼才吃了不到三分之一。但没关系，看他不停检查大腿和衣服有没有沾到东西，还有每吃一口就用餐巾擦一下嘴的样子，也许他只是觉得在Zach面前吃东西难为情。这问题他们也可以慢慢解决。Chris已经出了门，在他下班时给他惊喜还带他出来吃了东西。甚至在Darcy把票拿来之前就掏出了二十美元来结账，Zach决定为了让约会顺利进行下去就不跟他抢着买单了。

他们从店里出来，Chris朝着他们来时的方向往回走，然后又多走了一个街区，接着又走过一个街区，最后停在公寓大楼入口处前面，带着小小的笑容瞥了Zach一眼。

“你住在这儿？”Zach问，Chris害羞地点了点头。

Zach环顾着周围的街道，示意道“我就住在.....沿着那条路再走一两个街区的地方。不远。”

Chris笑了，两脚踟蹰着。他转身打开大门，用手把门拉住回望着。

Zach扬起眉毛，“你想让我上去吗？”Chris忐忑地咬着嘴唇，几乎皱起了眉头，他略又迟疑了一下又继续看着Zach。不要浪费这个机会，Zach耸了耸肩，走了进去，跟着Chris上了两层楼，穿过大厅走到他家门口。Chris把钥匙插进去使劲儿扭着，门终于开了，里面是一个小但相当整洁地客厅，主要的家具是一张大桌子，一个小厨房，穿过门廊是一间昏暗的卧室以及洗手间。

Chris把钥匙放在柜子上的一个碗里，碗边堆着一堆信件，他转过身来，看起来非常紧张。

“我喜欢这儿，”Zach说，又走近了几步。Chris已经背靠在柜子上了，所以Zach没有再更近一步。“我今晚很开心。”

Chris涨红了脸，不好意思地看着他们之间的空隙。不管怎样说，他今晚出了些小状况。他今晚太勉强自己了。Zach深吸了一口气，低头看了看自己，看到Chris正抬头看他。他小心翼翼地伸出手去牵Chris的手，然后就那样握着。

Chris鼻子吐着气，盯着他们的手，看着Zach的大拇指在自己的指关节上轻轻地来回摩擦。

Zach离得很近，近到可以看见Chris脸上的小雀斑，脸颊上扇子一般的睫毛，闻到他身上干净、淡淡的橡木香气。“Chris，”他咬着自己的嘴唇小声说，“我真的很想吻你。”他看到Chris喘了口气，胸口起伏着，道:“可以吗？就只是......只是一个小小的吻。”

Chris抬头看着Zach——的嘴，他知道Zach有多想吻他。

“我能不能——”

还没等Zach说完，Chris就吻上了他。他把手从Zach的手里抽出来，与另一只放在Zach脖子后的手一起搂住Zach，Zach发出一声压抑的呻吟，踉跄着后退了一些。这比他本意中的接吻要更深，但品尝着枫糖浆、莓果、咖啡还有Chris的味道，谁还在乎那些呢。他双手环住Chris的腰，把它们彻底拉到了一起。

Chris突然发出的一声尖锐的声音打断了这一切，他的呼吸变得急促起来，他把脸藏在Zach的脖子里，手指抓着Zach肩膀处的衬衫。Zach把他紧紧地抱在怀里，自己有点喘不过气来，满心的喜悦、欲望和渴求。但然后他感到Chris在摇头，手从自己身上放了下来。

“不”Chris脸埋在Zach衬衫扣子里喘息着，呼吸越来越急促。“哦该死的不、不、不、不”

Zach后退了“你还好吗？”

揪着Zach衬衫的拳头松开了，Chris摇了摇头，看上去心烦意乱，气急败坏。“不”他声音喑哑，但语气比平时都更强烈。他急促地吸了口气，试图控制住自己的呼吸，后背撞到了碗柜上。

Zach伸手想扶住他，但没有用。“Chris？你需要什么？冷静下来。放松。”

Chris用力地摇了摇头，然后突然间身子僵直地立了起来，眼睛睁得大大的，脸色苍白。他绕过Zach飞快地跑进了洗手间。

“该死！”Zach从牙缝间咆哮着，他走近门口时分明听到了呕吐声。他自己的胃里也翻江倒海。。他疾步到厨房又回来，靠在门框上，强迫自己听着，直到他听到马桶冲水声，呻吟声，吃力地呼吸声，还有水龙头的流水声。

“Chris？”他轻声喊道，“我很抱歉。”

没有回答，只有什么东西掉落在地板上的啪嗒声，压抑的啜泣声。Chris又哭了，完美。

他试着回想起他做过的事，所有他第一次做的，会把Chris吓成这样的事。他把他逼得太紧了。他突然想起女招待Darcy说过Chris今天特别安静，好像她已经习惯了他话更多的时候的样子。Chris可以买咖啡，向陌生人问路，可以流利地写信，甚至可以轻松地发短信，但在Zach面前他几乎一个字也说不出来。跟你在一起我情况更糟。我不能跟你说话。

是Zach。Zach自己就是诱因。他就是问题本身。该死。

“Chris，我很抱歉。我会走的，好吗？我走了你就没事了。”

他听到门里传来的捶门声，把手按在门上。“我真的很抱歉。”

他喉头一酸，嘴里还残留着Chris的甜甜的味道，在确认了身后的房门关好了以后，他离开了。


	10. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 10

第十章

这么做也许是最好的。如果是Zach害得Chris病这么重，那也就没有什么好继续下去的了。Chris自己也曾说过，这病让他觉得羞耻、丢脸，他恨这病。那么，帮助Chris的最好办法就是离开他。

但这没法解释Zach为什么每天晚上下班后总是看着街对面，盼望着能够再次看到路灯下的那张脸。他难以自抑地一遍遍回看他们发过的短信，也无法把目光从信里Chris的笔迹上移开。更没有办法解释他为什么会去饭馆里询问Darcy自那天晚上之后她是否见到过Chris。“没有”她焦躁地说，“那个可怜又可爱的孩子，那么害羞。让人不由自主想关心他。”

他把吧台擦干净，目光越过外面的人群，心想也许他应该试着与自他搬到这里后结识的其他人相处，也许明天他可以带Steve和他的朋友们一起出去玩。也许他不该再拒绝在他工作时主动贴上来的人，那些人中有几个似乎还不错。也许他能遇到一个人，把他的注意力从过去的事情上转移开，把他的注意力从他口袋里的手机上转移开，不要让他想起那个他不被需要的地方。

“你要再来一杯吗？”他问坐在角落里正喝着一杯金汤力（译者注：烈酒名，由杜松子酒与奎宁水调制而成）的女人。她看上去不像是会来山洞酒吧的人，而且在过去的45分钟里她一直在盯着他看，他真的希望自己不必把话挑明。

“好啊，但不是在这里”她答道。

他闭上眼笑了笑，手拨弄着头发，“呃，你知道的，我很荣幸但是——”

她笑着打断了他的话，“哇好吧，难怪Chris会变成那个鬼样子。”

她趁Zach张口结舌的档口把酒咽下肚说道：“听着，我是过来看看出了什么问题的。这儿是gay吧，我在这儿不合适，而且就我私人的以及职业的界限来说，我已经越界太多了。顺便说一句，你金汤力酒调得不错。”

“我.....什么”Zach脱口而出。“你认识Chris？”

“我认识Chris”她确认道。“我还知道他认识你，我也知道那天晚上还有洗衣店里的事情，还有你或许对发生的一切都失望透顶。说实话，我对你没有答应刚才那个跟你调情的人感到惊讶，那人蛮可爱的。”

Zach盯着她。“好吧，对不起，我被弄糊涂了。你怎么知道我和......？”他眨了眨眼睛，把脑子里仅有的一点点信息拼凑在一起，“哦天呐，你是他的心理医生吗？”

“要是就好了”她叹了口气，“我并不是，医生要帮他好歹大部分时间都能待在办公室里。听着，我通常不跟人约时间。你早上六点左右有空吗？威明顿街与10号大街路口有家咖啡馆。”她从钱包里掏出一张名片还有钱包付了酒钱。

“你是想谈谈Chris的事”他问道，觉得心烦意乱。

“我想谈的是你”她纠正道，把名片递过去站了起来，“跟我弟弟的事。”

太阳刚升起来，Zach已经在咖啡馆等着了。这个点他该休息了，对于来这里与这女人见面一事，他毫无头绪。Chris的姐姐？显然她是他的姐姐。

他手里的名片上写着：Katherine Pine，文学硕士，执业专业顾问，家庭与个人心理学。所以她是个心理学家。或者更准确的说，一个心理医生，他猜。但她还是Chris的姐姐？这件事奇怪得不能更奇怪了。

当她突然不打招呼地端着杯咖啡坐到他对面的椅子上时，他吓了一跳，直起身子，在白天的光线下看清了她的长相。她并不特别像Chris，不过他想有些人跟兄弟姐妹是不那么相像的，Zach和他哥哥就是这样。有些人长相会更偏向父母中的一方。见鬼，有些人是领养的，他对此几乎一无所知。

她喝了一大口咖啡，看着他道“所以，你叫Zach。”

他飞快地低头瞟了一眼名片“你好，Katherine。”

“叫我Katie吧”她坚持道。抛开别的不看，她的性格与Chris完全南辕北辙。直率，独断。说实话，有些令人声畏。“Chris跟我说了一大堆有关你的事可我仍然没有头绪。”

“我想我也是如此”他晃了晃身子，她似乎在研究他。“感觉怪怪的。”

她笑了，笑起来有一些像Chris。“的确。我承认做这件事我也跟Chris争了很久。这让我不自在，但他是我弟弟，所以我还是来了。”

Zach点了点头，但是眉头皱了起来。“确切地说，来做什么事？”

“首先，跟我聊聊你自己吧”她没有正面回答Zach的问题。“你是什么人？”

Zach的嘴巴张开又合上，眼睛瞪大了。“唔，我叫Zach·Quinto。我来自匹茨堡，两个月前搬到了这里。我是酒保。我喜欢狗。我没有犯罪记录，”他补充道，用力揉搓着脖子后面的地方。“我就是个普通人。”

“你跟我弟弟是在洗衣店认识的”盘问仍在继续。“怎么认识的？”

他含糊地比了个手势，“我在洗衣店里遇到他，给了他50美分，然后......把我自己卷进了一个大麻烦里？”

她又笑了，问道“为什么？”

Zach在盘问之下坐立不安。‘’我不是很确定你想让我说什么。

“为什么是他？你是个帅哥。昨天晚上在酒吧里我看到一打男生都想吸引你的注意力”她对他说，“你拒绝了他们所有人，一直在看手机。除非你已经跟某个人勾搭上了——”

“没有，”他迅速摇了摇头，“没有别人。”

“——或者，你对这份感情陷得很深，Chris逃避，你愿意追。”她修过的的眉毛间露出一丝忧虑。“他逃啊逃，然后他一度让你以为就快要追上他了，接着他又逃开了，大多数人最终都会对这种追逐感到厌倦，所以我只想告诉你，在你还来得及的时候或许就该放弃。”

Zach思索着她的话。在她出现前他就在思索这个问题。“为什么我觉得你并不想让我放弃？”

“为什么我觉得是你不想放弃？”她回敬道。“为什么是Chris？你看上他什么了？”

“我不知道，”他抬起肩膀，若有所思地望向别处，“他......很有趣。他很神秘。”他一手摩挲着头发，不好意思地笑了，“他可爱得要命。”

Katie冲他翻了个大白眼。

“我的意思是，他......他表现得他对我是有意思的？他有意于我，我猜他——我感觉到了某种情愫。某种很美好的东西，只要我们......”他小心翼翼地看了她一眼，有些窘迫，“我很抱歉，那是你弟弟，而且你根本就不认识我。”

她回以微笑，“是的。而你是这么些年来他交往最深的人了。”

Zach困惑地看着她。“不好意思，你是他的姐姐，而且你是心理医生。这难道......”

“你很爱道歉，”她挤出一丝笑容，“他也是。这是一种紧张的表现。”她深呼吸了一口气，眼神四处游移。“没错，我是心理医生。顺便告诉你，我们的母亲也是。因为这个Chris觉得自己很失败，但从长远来看这并不意味着什么，跟别人一样我们也有缺陷。没有人是完美的。没有人是全然正常的。”

“所以你是不是......？”

“我不是他的心理医生，那样做不合规矩。不过他的心理医生是我的一个好朋友，而且相信我，能让他开口与她说话就够让人费神的了。我没有参与她对他的治疗，但他给我打电话次数之多也快赶上他看心理医生的次数了。从他认识你之后起，我电话都快被他打爆了。这不是个办法。所以我才到这儿来了。”

“好吧，”Zach皱着眉头，“你来这儿的目的是？”

她啜饮了一口咖啡，丢给他一个尖锐的眼神。“我要弄清楚你对这段感情是怎么想的。Chris不是一个轻松的交往对象。如果你想要轻松的，那你最好还是找你酒吧里的人去。”

“虽然我觉得跟你说‘我确实跟那类人交往过’这话不一定有用，”他勾起一边嘴角笑了一下。“他们是很容易追到手。但他们都不是我想要的。”

“什么是你想要的？”

他想到了Chris，还有一些他许久没有得到过，或许是从来都没有得到过的东西。“我想要一些真实的东西。一些.....我不知道，长久的东西，我猜。一些真诚的东西。”

出乎意料的，Katie皱起了眉头，第一次露出了被触动的表情，然后点了点头。“好吧。他告诉过你他的病是什么了吧？焦虑，还有恐慌发作？”

“是的，我自己查过，我看了一些文章，但是......”

“但事情没那么简单，”她总结道。“引发恐慌的原因因人而异，但神经机制是一样的。即使理性的大脑还没有意识到真正危险的事情正在发生，身体也会出现恐惧反应。Chris是一个聪明、有逻辑、善于分析的人，这些道理他全都懂。恐慌发作的时候他告诉他自己这么做有多么荒谬。但恐慌发作就是毫无道理的。它们没有任何意义，它们不会征求许可，稍有不慎它们就会发作。

“这就像试图堵住一座众所周知在漏水的大坝。他花了很长时间去弄清楚什么会诱使他的恐慌发作，甚至可以克服其中一些诱因，但有时多重诱因同时出现，就像有太多的漏洞，却没有足够多的手指去堵住它们。一旦他无法阻止水溢出来，当洪水爆发时，他别无他法，只能被水冲走。”

“就像是溺水一样。”

“完全正确，”她笑了，“顺便一提，他自己也是这么形容的。大坝还有溺水。Chris特别喜欢用这些比喻修辞。”

想起Chris信里的话，Zach笑了，他知道Chris在信中说得是发自肺腑的话。

“Chris属于社交困难里的一种特殊情况，”她继续道，“大多数该类型病人的症状相似。社交活动或轻或重地会导致病发。极端的病人通常还患有陌生环境恐惧症，为了避免与外界的一切接触他们闭门不出”

她又喝了一口咖啡，Zach也跟着喝了一口，一边聚精会神地听着她的话。“Chris病情的独特之处在于虽然他属于极端的情况，但是在某些特定情况下，他可以外出。他可以在不同程度上与人交往。他在自己的头脑中建立了一个等级体系，一个基于别人让他感到的舒适度构成的金字塔。陌生人，打个比方来说，杂货店收银员，那些行为固定，互动有限的人处在金字塔最底层。对他有期望的人，比如与他的工作有来往的人，所处等级要高一些，这一等级的人与他的互动行为可以有变化，但这些互动都是依据Chris分析问题和处理问题的能力而定的。信不信由你，家人也处在这一等级，因为我们在他发病前之前就了解他了，有的事情他总觉得自己办不到，但我们知道他可以办到。”

“那我在哪一级？”Zach问。

“这个嘛，你中了头等奖，”Katie露出一个毫无笑意的微笑，“你是金字塔尖。或者说你就是他的珠峰之巅。”

“太好了，”Zach忧心忡忡地抿着嘴，摇了摇头。“那么治疗呢？他说过他在进行认知疗法。他有吃什么药之类的吗？”

Katie前后活动着脑袋，“是的，但他不喜欢那些。重申一遍，我不知道他的治疗的确切内容，但我知道他已经完成了认知疗法的绝大多数阶段的内容。他可以辨识出自己的行为和诱因，可以记录自己的想法和行为——”

“他总是随身带着一个笔记本，”Zach插话道，“就像日记。”

她点点头，“多年以来他一直没能完成认知疗法的最后一个阶段。当然了，大多数病人都没能完成。”

“那是什么？”

“挑战诱因，”Katie轻声笑了笑。“为了击败恐惧，他必须将自己置于令他害怕地事物之下。与你交往，乃至跟你约会，对他来说是不可思议的进步。”

Zach叹了口气，自言自语道。“那天晚上......我没想到，他会去我上班的地方找我。他努力尝试了，我看得出来。”

“这是他应该做的。他需要挑战自己。但他有可能过于自信，”她挤出一丝笑容，“后果可能是滚雪球一般的。”

“他吻了我。”Zach咽了口唾沫，擦了擦脸，小心翼翼地看着她。“在那之前，一开始，是我吻了他，我太心急了。但这次是......他吻的我。然后他就失控了。”

Katie摇了摇头，抬起了肩膀。“他恐慌发作了。正因如此，他觉得那一整夜都彻底失败了。他不能站在全局角度看问题。他只能看到他认为是错误的东西。但他有进步了，Zach。那天晚上是一次成功。记住这一点很重要。”

Zach深吸了一口气，眉毛在阳光下皱成一团。“他是怎么变成这样的？”

她摇了摇头，“就算是我知道细节，我也不能告诉你。但他并不是一直这样的。他小时候很安静，有点笨拙，但直到大学毕业后，他才变成了这样。事情是从某个我们没有意识到的时刻开始逐步恶化的，最终落到今天的地步。”

Zach看向别处，不知道该怎么办。即使对Chris的行为有了更多的了解，他还是不确定自己是否能处理好这件事。“如果是我害他发病的，我又该怎么帮他呢？”

“你可以不断给他挑战自我的机会。”她答道。

“但我让他病情加重，我就是他的诱因，”Zach把眼前的头发往后拨，他的眉毛皱成了一团。“他害怕我。”

“不是的。他害怕的是对最坏的情况的假想。他害怕的是你可能会说的话，可能会有的想法，对他的行为可能做出的评判。他在脑海里虚构了一个你的妖魔化的形象。他害怕你的拒绝，但是为了帮助他，你必须要成为那个怪物，只是假装成为。你最好别真的变成那样，毕竟这是我的宝贝弟弟。”

Zach揉着脸，勉强笑了一下。“我可能真就是那样。我不能自称是圣人，我这辈子一直是个爱评头论足的混蛋。说实话，在你出现在我的酒吧里之前，我一直想忘掉这一切。”

“但你没有忘，”她挑起了一边的眉毛。“如果你真的觉得Chris不值得你去花时间，我觉得我们就不会在这里聊这个了。”

Zach摇了摇头，想着Chris那双美丽的眼睛，他的真诚和微笑，上帝啊。“He’s in there somewhere, right?”

她点了点头。“是的。听着，我没法告诉你怎么治好他。如果真那么简单的话，我早就治好了。他必须自我治疗，但要做到这一点，他需要支持。他需要转过身去追你。你必须让他知道他最糟糕的一面不会吓到你。当他崩溃时，他需要得到照顾。”

“他需要一条救生艇。”Zach说。

“救生艇？”

“就是一条救援船。大坝决堤了，他被洪水淹没，但是最终洪流会汇入河流或者海洋，平息下来。这时他就需要救生艇。”

Katie放声大笑，愉悦地摇了摇头。“对，一点儿没错，是啊。”

“好。我会成为那条救生艇的。”


	11. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 11

第十一章

现在来看Chris似乎完全有权利与Zach一笔勾销。那次约会之后已经过去快一个星期了，除了Katie的介入之外，两个当事人之间毫无交流。但是Katie表示被动的交流也好过一直互相不说话。她说需要把Chris哄出他的舒适区，跟他面对面地交流。但在Zach做了错事，关上了他们之间的许多扇门之后，一条不咸不淡的短信是不足以让这一切重新开始的。

所以，Zach花了好些时间去思考应该如何重回Chris的安全空间，然后又为思考他该说些什么绞尽脑汁，为此他浪费了成打的稿纸，因为该死的他已经好几年都没动笔写过东西了，再说他的字也不好看，不过如果他偷偷把书架上积了灰的闲置词典取下来了的话，别人也不需要知道这事。

信写好后他就像个变态一样在Chris的公寓楼外逡巡着，等到有人开门时他趁机溜了进去，上楼直奔那件他逃离过的公寓。他把信封放在门前地板上，有字的那一面朝上面对着公寓，上面写着：

致蓝眼睛的Chris

他小跑回一楼，按下写着“Pine”的门铃，然后脸上带着笑意离开了。他还不如往窗户上扔小石头呢。没错，这么做有点儿鸵鸟心态也有风险，但该死的是，这很浪漫。

嘿，是我。那个曾经逃避了自己不明白的事情的混蛋。那些事我现在仍然没搞明白，而且我很可能会在将来继续犯那些愚蠢的错误。对此我深表歉意。但这并不意味着我要放弃你。我想那是因为我已经在你身上倾注了太多，想放弃也不行了。

Chris，我们的午夜约会真的很棒。过去八周里的每个星期二晚上，除了洗我该死的衣服之外我什么事情都不想做，因为那意味着我可能会见到你。你一点都不令人扫兴或是愚蠢。我知道你不擅长聊天，但只是跟你在一起坐着就已经是我搬来这里后做过的最开心的事。对我来说，能看到你每次度过了什么难关后露出的微笑，就值得了。我不想要翩翩公子，我只想要你。我觉得你现在这样就很漂亮。我知道在你内心深处你可以办得到的。也许我们都需要去尝试、犯错还有付出耐心，我们可以一起找到解决办法的。下一次当你觉得撑不住的时候，无论你需要多少空间我都给你，但我不会离开，直到我再次看到你的笑容为止。

我盼望着明天晚上洗衣服时可以见到你。我每时每刻都想吻你，但我可以等。让我们一起努力。我们一起慢慢来。让我帮你。

Zach


	12. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 12

第十二章

Zach到洗衣店的时候Chris并不在，他不得不再次提醒自己脆弱的自尊心，在酒吧关门前就请假早退还这么早就来的人都是他自己，但是他知道Chris完全有可能无视了他的信。

尽管如此，他还是从饭馆买了两杯咖啡外带，并在Chris的那杯里加了两份糖和一份奶油，然后回到了仍然空无一人的洗衣店。他把自己的衣服放进洗衣机去洗，然后坐下来等着，挣扎着是否要给Chris发短信。他最不愿意做的事就是害他发病，尽管Katie坚持说那种事还会发生，而且他需要让这种事再次发生。Zach只是不愿在Chris来之前诱发他的另一场恐慌发作。其实说实话，Zach从来都不愿让Chris发病。

门铃响了，Zach半站起身，却只看到柳条筐女士回头怒视着他。他叹了口气又坐回了位子上，打开了手机上的宝石消消乐游戏试图缓解心中的沮丧忧虑。

一声咳嗽让他从色彩鲜艳的图案中回过神来，他抬起头，看到Chris正绕过一排洗衣机走过来，洗衣袋被塞在他肩上挎着的背包里，两只手里各拿着一个咖啡杯。

“嘿！”Zach的声音包含着感情，“你是怎么做到不碰响门铃溜进来的？”

Chris焦躁地咬着嘴唇，耸了耸肩，小心翼翼地走到近前。他看了看桌上的杯子，放下自己的那杯，把另一杯推到对面。Zach咧嘴一笑，接过杯子，把他买给Chris的那杯推了过去。一丝红晕不出所料地划过Chris的脸颊，他微笑着扭动着身子把背包摘下来，转身去洗自己的衣服。

Zach在他脱书包时看着他肩膀的动作，啜饮了一口新买的咖啡，比他自己那杯更暖和，只加了一颗糖，完美的甜度——上次约会时，Chris显然注意到了这个小细节。

Chris转过身来，细细望着Zach，他绞着双手，然后把手塞进了穿着的连帽衫口袋里。

Zach露出一个鼓励的微笑，指着他们的一堆咖啡杯说：“看来我们想到一块儿去了。”

Chris朝自己的鞋子咧嘴笑了一下，脑袋缩到了肩膀里。他深吸了一口气，舌头飞快地舔了舔嘴唇，用很小的声音说:“我没——没——没——唔......我没想到你来了。来得这么早。”他紧咬嘴唇，眉头紧锁。

这是他到目前为止在Zach面前说过的最多的话，但他已经开始蜷缩起身体，眼神满是恐惧。

“你没有迟到，”Zach试着冲淡他的恐惧情绪。“是我来得太早了，我就像个傻瓜。”

柳条筐女士把什么东西撞到了墙上，发出的声响引起了Chris的注意，他正小心翼翼地深呼吸着。

Zach的洗衣机选择在此时结束了工作，他对Chris笑了笑，起身把衣服移进了烘干机，给Chris一些时间重新振作起来。当他回来时，Chris已经在桌旁坐下，把他的笔记本从背包里拿了出来，摆在面前盯着看。Zach坐下之后，Chris似乎内心正在天人交战，接着他紧张地拿出了Zach写给他的那封信，信仍然塞在信封里，上面是Zach潦草的字迹。

Zach嘴角勾起了一个微笑，“我也留着你的信。我经常读它。”

Chris的眼睛亮了起来，他满怀希望地望向Zach的眼睛对视了几秒钟，然后笑了，头低了下去。“谢谢你，为了......为了......”他皱起了眉头，咬着嘴唇，挫败地摇了摇头。Zach等待着，几分钟后Chris终于把话说了出来。“为了你的坚持。为了你给了我另一次机会。”

“我也要谢谢你。谢谢你给予我的那么多东西，”Zach咧嘴笑了，他倾身向前，呢喃道：“我喜欢你振作起来的样子。”

Chris的脸上绽开了深粉色的红晕，局促不安，面带笑靥的样子将紧张的气氛一扫而光。


	13. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 13

第十三章

误会被解开，就像语言障碍被消除了，至少短信交流是这样。他们花了一周的时间互相提问，只要问题无伤大雅，一切看上去都进展很顺利。

你知道这附近哪里能找到像样的披萨吗？

你点过哪家店的？

我已经试过差不多五家店了，但是它们都很令人失望。

啊哈。你是个东海岸佬。

匹茨堡、纽约我都待过。（译者注：纽约、匹茨堡均位于美国东海岸，下文的加州位于美国西海岸）

LOL。欢迎来到加州。

所以就没有芝加哥风格的披萨吗？圣路易斯的？西西里的？底特律的呢？

你这就扎心了。拜托别问了。

不过你看，这里可是加州。披萨大熔炉。只要是你说得出名字的地方的披萨这儿都有。

纽约就是个地方，你这自作聪明的家伙。我就是想买个普通规格的披萨而已！

哈哈。 Antonia’s Brick Oven挺好吃的。还有Spiagga。西好莱坞市有家好披萨店，不过他们外卖不送到这儿。

随着时间推移，这种短信闲聊的挑逗调情意味越来越浓了。

你喜欢意大利菜吗？

教皇是天主教徒吗？

这是“喜欢”的意思喽？

我要是不喜欢的话我就活不到长大成人了。

你是意大利裔的？

爱尔兰与意大利裔

一阵长长的停顿。有意思

为什么有意思

很性感

真的吗？Zach在上班时对着手机笑了。你也很性感。你是什么族裔的？

好像每个族裔都有一点儿。俄罗斯、犹太、欧洲各国。

真辣。:-b俄罗斯、犹太、欧洲菜我也喜欢的。

总有一天我要养条狗。

是吗？什么品种的？

品种无所谓。我要领养一只串种的

aw.

也许你还应该领养大写字母。

hey!（请注意Zach此处首字母还是没大写）

我忍不住了。我是文学专业的

好吧语法纳粹党。有几次我看见你把“你是”(you’re)跟“你的”（yours）弄混了，你也一样会出错。

你是不是修过手机，导致它不能首字母自动大写了？

或许你该去Genius Bar(译者注：即Apple官方店内维修处。）里问这个问题。他们会知道的。

......或许我问过了。紧身牛仔裤与不穿袜子先生。

彼此彼此。西海岸文青怪咖（hipster）宝贝。

你最喜欢的单词是什么？

哦不，一大清早Zach手里拿着手机躺在床上，脸上带着大大的笑容，我们已经在回答James Lipton的问题了吗？采访要结束了？我的事业还远没达到那个地步呢。（译者注：James Lipton为访谈节目《在演员工作室中》的主持人，他在该节目结尾处常问嘉宾一些从学生中征集来的问题，“你最喜欢的单词是什么”与下文中Chris问Zach的几个问题都在节目中多次出现过）

Lol没错。Quinto先生，你最喜欢的单词是什么？

性欲（lust）。

停顿延长了，Zach好奇起Chris是不是正因为紧张而扭动着身体。他有点希望Chris是那个样子，就一点点。

你最不喜欢的单词是什么？

不能（can’t）。

什么令你感到性奋？

你（you do）。

又是一阵停顿。什么令你性致全无？

Zach思考着这个问题。过去，Chris的惧怕和逃避也许会很容易被他列入这一类里。但是现在他明白那都是他个人的重大失误导致的。无知（ignorance），他回答。

你喜欢什么声音？

此时此刻吗？我挺喜欢新短信送达时的声音。

你反感什么声音？

沉默，Zach把短信发了出去，但立即就希望他没发送就好了。但是我会习惯它的。

没等多久下一条短信就来了。你最喜欢的脏话是什么？

Fuck.当然了。

如果天堂真的存在，当你去到天堂大门时你希望听到上帝说些什么？

没关系，他们说谎了。我们一直允许同性恋上天堂。每周四Freddy都会开狂欢派对。（译者注:此处应指皇后乐队主唱Freddy Mercury）

Lol.我觉得我好像漏了几个问题。

没关系。Zach咯咯笑了。

也许什么时候我们应该把整个提问环节都来一遍。

也许吧。现在轮到你了？

问吧，转移话题先生。

Zach咬着嘴唇思索着。Kaite说过间接的问题是最好的，只是他需要一直尝试去攀谈——目的是让Chris说话。我们能尝试一些东西吗？

什么？

如果你不愿意但说无妨，Zach回了短信然后按下了聊天界面正中视频通话的按钮。

铃声响了又响，就连Zach都觉得声音尖锐又令人神经紧张，他开始觉得这是个错误。Chris当然不会接受了。或许从那可怕的噪音一响起来开始他就被吓坏了。

但是铃声停止了，他自己的脸缩小到了手机角落，屏幕上好像看起来一片模糊然后渐渐清晰起来......那是吊顶风扇的叶片吗？

“Chris？”

传来一声呼气声，然后画面有了一点变化，好像是手机被挪动了一下。“H—嗨。”

“嗨，”Zach咬着嘴唇。“这样没关系吗？对不起，我应该先问你的。”

屏幕有移动了，Chris的脸一闪而过，看上去饱受惊吓，然后画面又变回了吊顶风扇。“没.....没关系。”

“嘿，我鼻子这样看起来好大，”Zach察言观色，试着幽默一点。“你可以把高尔夫球塞到我鼻孔里。”

他听到一个压抑着的声音，像是吃吃的笑声，画面似乎跳了一下。那声音听上去离得很近。Zach想象着Chris躺在床上，手机放在一旁撑着头的样子。

“嘿Chris？”

“嗯哼？”

“你最喜欢的单词是什么？”

低低的轻笑声，像是吞口水的湿润的咕噜声，深吸一口气的声音——可爱的新的声音。“时代精神（Zeitgeist）。”

Zach放声大笑，兴奋不已，“哦不，碰到词汇大师了。好吧，你最不喜欢的单词是什么？”

更多的呼吸声，接着Chris的手机又移动了，有一瞬间他瞟到了一根模糊的手指。“应该（should）。”

Zach了然地点了点头。他这辈子也听到过好几次自己无法苟同的“应该”。“什么令你感到性奋，Chris Pine?”

画面颤动了一下，一会儿后才传来了答案。“想法（Ideas）。”

“这太含糊了”Zach评价道，眉毛皱在一起。

“不见得”Chris细声细气地讷讷道，声音低沉又喑哑。

“你不再往外引申（ extrapolate）一下吗？”

吃吃的笑声，“ Extrapolate.好词。”

“唔，什么令你性致全无？”

Chris叹了口气，“我，可——可能吧。画面又变了，现在只有一片漆黑，好像他把手机翻过来，挡住了摄像头。

“嘿，别这样，”Zach试着道。“你表现很好，你知道的。真的很好，这是实话。”

手机翻了过来面朝着风扇。

“你最喜欢的脏话是什么？”Zach问，

“Fuck”Chris马上回答，“Fuck Fuck Fuck.”声音有些紧绷慌乱。

“嘿Chris，”Zach轻声说，把手机支在胸口，他的图像随着呼吸缓缓起伏着。“看到我在呼吸了吗？”他看到Chris的图像移动了一点。“不问问题了，像我这样呼吸就好。好吗？”

“好。”

“跟我一起呼吸就好。我还在这里。”

五分钟之后Chris的呼吸声才重新平稳下来。

“你还好吗，Chris？”Zach问，仍把声音放得很轻。

“嗯，”Chris哼哼着说，听起来他此时真的很放松。“困了。”

“好，”Zach笑了，“学生的问题问完了。我是James Lipton,节目结束了。”这句话为他博得了Chris的笑声。“睡个好觉，亲爱的。”


	14. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 14

第十四章

一天早上，Zach去附近的杂货店里买生活必需品（肥皂、卫生纸、做冷饮用的水果、速冻晚餐），他排在结账长队的末尾。他抬起头，越过周围正在闲聊的人群，在收银台前瞥到了一堆熟悉的棕色的乱蓬蓬头发。

他差点就叫出了Chris的名字，然后想到也许Chris真的不愿意引起Zach或其他排队的人的关注。于是他反把他的便宜厕纸抓起来挡在胸前，半藏在后面，看着Chris买单付款。

“如果你再多买两个，十块钱就可以买十个，”收银员指着一组看起来像蛋白质棒的东西对他说。

“哦，”Chris说，盯着传送带上的蛋白质棒，然后又盯着他身后的长队——Zach低下头，假装对一排低处的薄饼产生了兴趣——然后才回答。“不，不必了。”

“你确定？我可以找个人帮你去拿。”她提议。

Chris又摇了摇头，“不，我——不必因为这个让其他人等了。没关系。八个就够了。”他朝她笑了笑，她耸了耸肩表示接受。

他刷了他的奖励卡，（译者注：企业发给顾客的一种卡，用以奖励顾客购物消费）拿上他的纸袋和一加仑牛奶，一点都没结巴地跟收银员开了一个关于收据的玩笑，意味不明地向排在他后面的女人道了个歉，然后离开了商店。

这样的他很陌生。Katie提到过Chris的交流能力，但Zach从没想到过这种能力是如此成熟，Chris能够或多或少地与另一个人顺畅、轻松地对话。而Zach自己却是Chris最难与之交流的那个人。

他需要修正这种情况。


	15. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 15

第十五章

Zach带着一脸恶作剧的表情踱进了洗衣店，一边把背包脱到地上一边跟伏在笔记本上的Chris打招呼。Zach没说什么，只是照旧把衣服塞进洗衣机然后投币。随着他坐下来，挑眉从背包里拽出一盒旅行拼字游戏，Chris看他的眼神变得愈加的小心翼翼与好奇。

Chris微笑然后低头的动作转瞬即逝。

“这是你先挑起来的。”Zach咧嘴一笑，迅速地把小木板搭在两人之间，把架子和装小字块的袋子推到桌子对面。在洗衣机的轰鸣声中，游戏很快就开始了。

Chris排出了E R G O（译者注：ergo,意为“因此”），获得了五分。

Zach眉头皱成了拱形，在E旁边摆上Q和D，获得了13分的高分（译者注：缩写词qed，意为“证明完毕，谨此证明”）。Chris愤愤不平地大叫一声，生气地指着单词，几乎要说出些措辞激烈的话来。Zach皱着眉毛等着。

“不—不许—用缩写！”他最终吐出话来。

“洗衣店里可以。”Zach耸了耸肩。

Chris咬着嘴唇以免笑出来，脸红得厉害，然后摇了摇头。“那，每人拿九块字母。”（译者注：拼字游戏中通常每位玩家开局时先随机拿7块字母。由拿到最接近A的字母的玩家先拼，其他玩家只能在第一位玩家频出的单词字母基础上另拼其他单词，当有玩家用光了手头全部字母且已没有更多字母可拿时游戏结束。如只拼出一个单词便用掉全部7块字母可获得额外加分，在单词中用到“Z”等较罕见字母的也可额外得分，Chris的提议即是加大了游戏难度。）

Zach轻声笑了。每次九块字母可以更快结束游戏，还可以拼出更长，更高深的单词。“那好吧，听你的。”他让步道，又拿了几块字母然后把天鹅绒袋子递给Chris。

游戏进行得很激烈。亮点包括Zach凭借拼出C E R E B A L（译者注；cerebal,意为“预处理”。）获得了32分，这是他发挥最好的几次之一（他应该多玩玩“九块字母”的）。在Zach起身去将他们的衣服挪进烘干机的几分钟里，Chris脸气得通红，瞪着Zach的字母块看。当Zach回来坐下时，Chris拼出了S E X，凭借X将得分翻了三倍后获得了20分，使得两人的总分加起来达到了满分。

Zach拼出了对于那个单词他能做出的唯一回应。N O W？Chris咬着嘴唇站了起来去叠衣服，他告诉Zach不大可能，但是Zach也起身去叠衣服了，最后Zach输给了Chris的T I M E，但分差很微弱。

他们把洗好的衣服装进了各自的包里，离开时在门口Chris彬彬有礼地为脾气暴躁的柳条筐女扶着门，她一边进门一边咕哝着道谢。Zach在她身后的铃声中走出门去。“跟我回家吗？”

他问道。当Chris在街灯下睁大眼睛朝他眨眼时，他补充道:“我没别的意思。我只是想给你看样东西。

当Chris啃咬自己的嘴唇时，Zach默默祈祷着，希望Chris能对他有些信心。“好吧，”Chris终于小声说。

Zach带路回到了自己的公寓，他狠狠压制着所有想要立即实现自己心愿的欲望。他把自己的洗衣袋扔到床上，看着Chris警惕地环顾着四周，小心地伸手把Chris的洗衣袋放到门边的地板上。

“我想给你们看样东西，”他重复道，从床脚抓起一床毛毯，从沙发后面拿出另一床，把其中一床递给Chris，然后朝门外走去。“你不恐高的对吧？”

Chris摇了摇头，跟着他走过主走廊，从楼梯一路上到顶层的五楼直到屋顶入口。Zach笑着从门框顶部把放在那里的钥匙取出来。“管理员挺笨的。”他解释道，推开门让Chris进去。

当门在他们身后重重地关上时，Chris回过头来盯着它，脸上满是紧张的表情。“嘿，”Zach低声说，把Chris的视线吸引了回来，他把钥匙给他看，让他知道他们没有被困在这里，“如果你想走，我保证我们马上就走，我会陪你回家。好吗？”

Chris深吸口气点了点头，Zach微笑着把他带到了大楼的东侧。

大清早从海上吹来的风很冷，Zach把自己裹进毛毯里，看着Chris也颤抖着裹上了毛毯，他微笑着摸着厚厚的温暖的钩针。“是我妈妈织的，”Zach解释说，脸上露出害羞的微笑。他转过身来，盘腿坐在屋顶上，Chris也像他一样坐了下来。

Zach挪动了一下身子，直到他们面对面，膝盖互相轻碰着。“好吧，词汇量超大的混蛋”他宣布，“我们来玩一个游戏。我让你负责简单的那部分。”Chris好奇地看了他一眼，他继续说:“你想一个词。什么单词都可以，但是这个词越复杂，我要猜出它就会犯更多傻。你告诉我你的单词的第一个字母，我有三次猜的机会。如果我没猜出来，你就得告诉我下一个字母，我再猜三次，就这样直到我猜对为止。好吗？”

Chris点点头，低头咯咯笑了。Zach心花怒放，这可以让Chris开口说话，至少，一次一点点，而Zach可以承担谈话中的大部分任务，这对他来说很容易。“想好单词了吗？”

Chris舔了舔嘴唇结结巴巴地说“P—P。”

“真的吗？”Zach马上插话道，“如果你真的憋不住了，我们可以——”他拿大拇指朝背后的门口比了个手势。（译者注：P与英语中小便的单词pee同音，Zach在拿这个同音梗开玩笑。）

Chris脸红了，摇了摇头，Zach马上改口，“哦那好，你看，我就是这么一个虚伪的卑鄙小人（prick），或许这就是你的单词？”摇头，于是他又继续猜，“不是阴茎（penis），对吧？”Chris生气地哼了一声，眼睛眯了起来，Zach耸了耸肩，“值得一猜。老天，我不知道......我也可以改掉这种混球作风，告诉你我觉得你很珍贵（precious）。这是你的单词吗？”

Zach知道不是那个词，但只是看到Chris露齿而笑，双手把粉扑扑的脸捂起来的样子就值得了。Zach犹豫着，伸出手去轻抚着Chris的膝盖，看着Chris望着他的手呼吸的样子。

“P—U。”

Zach停下来，迅速、动作夸张地闻了闻自己腋下，“该死，我真的闻起来那么臭吗？”（译者注：此处应是Chris把P和U读得比较快所以听起来像是有的人闻到臭味时会发出来的那种声音。）

Chris被他逗笑了，笑得很厉害，“不是的！P—U。”

“P—U，唔，”Zach皱起了眉头，“也许你的单词是‘青少年用语（pubilect）’，鉴于我真的表现很幼稚。Chris摇了摇头，“不是吗？Puckish（恶作剧的）?Puerile（幼稚的）?”

Chris坐直了，讶异地眨了眨眼，“Puerile?”他重复道。

“对，你知道的，不成熟的，孩子气的。”

“我知道它什么意思，”Chris说，一点儿也没有结巴，然后他似乎瑟缩了一下，安静下来，他咬着嘴唇移开了视线，“好词。”

Zach咧起嘴笑了，又拍了拍他的膝头，“是啊。但不是你的单词？”

“不是，”Chris咬了咬嘴唇然后说，“P—U—L。”

Zach眉毛纠结着，偏着头思考。“这就复杂了。Pulchritude（美丽）?”

“嘿！对了！”Chris大叫道。

Zach没有说出来其实他第一次猜的时候就想到这个单词了，“真的？”他高兴地说。Chris兴高采烈的表情证明他猜对了。“哇。你真是个书呆子。”

“你明知道的”Chris回敬道，他挑起了一边的眉毛，表达出更多反击的意味。“你也一样。”

“这是真的，”Zach耸了耸肩，“而且看到了吗，我是唯一一个能跟得上你这个书呆子思路的人。否则你只能选择常见的‘beautiful’，‘gorgeous’，‘hot’——哦等等。”

Chris眼睛低垂着，脸又红了，脑袋在毛毯下缩进了肩膀里。“随——随你——怎么说，”他咕哝着说。

“我的意思是，在日常的对话中这么说有点笨拙，但如果这就是你的兴奋点的话，”Zach邪恶地咧嘴一笑，“我俊美的洗衣店情人。”

这很有效。Chris本想咬牙忍住，最后还是笑得前仰后合，直吸鼻子。“该死的老天爷啊。”

Zach跟着笑了起来，只是没有笑那么大声，他看着Chris被粉色与黄色的光线点亮的脸庞，伸手将Chris的双手握在手里。“嘿，还记得我想要给你看的东西吗？”他问。Chris安静下来期待地看着他，他冲着东方的地平线点点头，太阳正从那边的山头升起。“你看，那就是。”

Chris看着太阳升起来，当阳光照进他璀璨的蓝眼睛里时眯起了眼，他的手指与Zach的手指交缠在一起，当他回望着Zach时既没有将手抽回去也没有松手。“Pulchritudinous。”

Zach回以一个微笑，欣赏着Chris的笑容和他们大腿之间Chris的手心的温度。比赛预备，各就位，开始。


	16. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 16

第十六章

与Chris的舒适区有关的一种新的沟通等级正在成型。Zach喜欢把它想象成一个新的金字塔，一个通过恰当的曝光使他有机会降级的金字塔。

书面交流是第一层级，也是最简单的一级。这是Chris口才最好，甚至是最健谈的级别。他们互发电子邮件时，采访还在继续，只是照本宣科的问题少了，每天晚上他们都指定一个交换条件以换取不间断地回答问题。自然，这也是Zach了解Chris最多的途径。

主题：你的工作是什么？ z5pbny1977@mailcom 12:23am发送

pineyfrshscnt80@mailcom 4:46pm回复：

我是个作家。

恐怕这没有听起来那么浪漫。我写一些客座博客和社论，主要是为文学杂志写的。我在一个诗歌网站上有一个每周专栏。这工作更加激动人心。我为了付账单所做的工作大多数是文案编辑、书籍和电影的封底介绍和评论、更新教科书和手册之类的。无聊至极，枯燥乏味，没法修饰以太多辞藻，以免人们对如何安装洗碗机或何时该把新车开去换机油感到困惑。这么跟你说吧，就是有质量的散文。

但我也写作。我为一些知名人士代写了一些自传。我出版过一些短篇小说集，小规模的，在为数不多的店里出售的数量有限的印刷品，大部分都是我多年前在大学里写的令人生厌的旧作。我曾推销过几本小说和几部电影剧本，都被拒绝了。我正在研究电子书和自助出版。我看到你在拿着Kindle笑了。请便，你找不到我的。暂时找不到。即使真的出版了我也会用笔名的。

该我问你了。跟我说说你在匹茨堡成长的经历。P.S.用上大写字母。我的眼睛因为你的反叛行径在抗议了。

新金字塔的第二层级是短信，他们经常这样做，Chris应付这个相对较为轻松，除非Zach写了什么会让他抽搐起来的东西。Zach但愿那是以一种好的方式。

大写字母太正式了

WTF，Zach。太正式？谁说的？（According to whom?）我三年级的老师这会儿正在她的坟墓里辗转反侧呢。她辗转反侧的速度快得都足够钻个通到中国的地洞了。

对于发短息来说就是太正式了啊老天爷。明明两个大拇指就能打字了。还有who/whom。现在谁才是正式的那个啊韦氏大词典？（ whose so formal now webster?）

Ps “wtf”,真够正式的

OMG.Whose.注意所有格。 Who’s - who is.还有韦氏词典也不是绝对权威的。牛津英语词典才是。

逗号太多了

我受够你了。你这个嬉皮士还是回威廉姆斯堡去。用黑胶唱片听Mingus的音乐。喝蓝带啤酒去吧。

你真该死的可爱

闭嘴

:D

他们又试着视频过几次，但Chris还是对在角落里的小方框里看到自己露出的脸有困难。简单地打电话就容易多了，Zach总是事先给他发个短信，给他一个说话的借口。最简单的办法就是让Chris读点东西，尤其是他喜爱并乐在其中的东西。如果Chris乐意的话，读字典Zach也愿意听。当然了，是牛津英语词典。不过到目前为止诗歌是最好的。不过当Chris最近在专栏中写了一篇关于关于诗歌中的性快感和色情的专栏时，诗歌也是最糟糕的了。

“Teach me to sin—

In love's forbidden ways,

For you can make all passion pure;

The magic lure of your sweet eyes

Each shape of sin makes virtue praise.

Teach me to sin—

Enslave me to your wanton charms,

Crush me in your velvet arms

And make me, make me love you.

Make me fire your blood with new desire,

And make me kiss you—lip and limb,

Till sense reel and pulses swim.

Aye! even if you hate me,

Teach me to sin.”

“教我去犯罪吧——

以爱的禁忌之法，

只为你能让所有热情变得纯粹；

你甜蜜的双眸中充满魔力的诱惑

罪孽的每一种形态都让美德赞颂。

教我去犯罪吧——

用你放纵的魅力将我征服，

用你天鹅绒的臂弯将我揉碎

然后让我，让我爱上你。

让我用新的欲念点燃你的血液，

然后让我吻你——嘴唇还有手臂，

直到头脑昏沉脉搏虚浮。

是的！即便你恨我，

教我去犯罪吧。”

“操。我。”Zach在电话中喘息着一字一顿地说。电话另一头传来了低低的吃吃笑声。“你知道我是天主教的对吧？我曾经是。天主教徒。”

“哦是吗？”

“天杀的，Chris。”

“这是渎神。”

“要再读一遍吗？”

金字塔的最顶端当然就是面对面交谈。大多数时候，Chris仍然会挣扎、口吃，如果他觉得自己说错了话，或者Zach——他不知道——呼吸有问题的时候，他仍然会脸红、退缩。他们在一起的大部分时间都很安静,但是Zach开始学着在沉默并不令人难受的时候找到其中的乐趣,他领悟到沉默并不需要用聊天填满，明白了Chris是如何用他的肢体语言，而不是用词句去说话的。

但如果Zach能让他开口说话，当他忘记了在跟谁说话，而是让那些话自然而然流露出来时，它们就会像水流趟过无数光滑的鹅卵石一般滔滔不绝。

“……你知道，洛杉矶90%的人从来没有见到过这个。又或者如果他们看见了，他们也太忙了所以无法去欣赏，没有时间去真正地看日出，或者去看他们周围的世界。所有一切都是关于他们自己的，全都以这种绝望的妄自尊大为中心。也没有人去听。汽车驶过的声音和号角声和风声。如果你真的在清晨去聆听，有时你能听到山中丛林狼的声音，然后你就会思考我们在哪里，我们又是如何到这里来，我们是多么的微不足道。但我的意思是，我完全理解这一切，你知道，我在这种复杂的心态中长大，过去我也没有认识到这些事，直到我认真地自省之后，意识到我是这么他妈的......人们只是——没有察觉......你知道的。没有。他—他们—没有......”

Chris深吸了一口气，然后闭上了嘴。仿佛太阳躲进了痛苦和恐惧的云团后面，他无法把思想表达清楚，而是把脸埋进毯子褶里，他们坐在屋顶上，风吹过他前额的头发。Zach只能拍拍手，待在原地，试着不被自己并不赞成的Chris的想法所困扰。

有时，刚前进了一步，就又倒退了两步。但奇怪的是，这些倒退不再真的让Zach却步不前了。他们只会让他更有耐心，更有决心地走下去，走到那片，如果那里真的存在的话，名为Chris的信任的开阔的金色平原上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中Chris念的诗是加拿大诗人Alfred Bryan所写，诗名Enthrallled,苦于网上没有找到现成的中文翻译只好厚着脸皮硬翻一通，原诗的美感已经全毁了，特在文中保留了原诗，如有哪位看到过这首诗中译版的请一定要告诉我啊！


	17. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 17

第十七章

为了表达对他们屋顶谈话的感谢，Chris试着邀请了Zach再去他自己的住处。这让他格外紧张，或许倒不是因为第一次时那个太过急切的吻，而是因为害怕Zach对他家的评价，尽管家里本身并不乱，他还是把东西从一个地方挪到另一个地方，试图把它们收拾整齐。Chris有两次在浴室里消失了几分钟，回来时却显得局促不安。

不过他状态渐渐好了起来。在Zach看来，他能跟自己坐在一起，随便看些电视节目而不感到焦躁都是一种进步的表现。他被允许随Chris进卧室收拾洗干净的衣服，不过他很小心，没有走得太里面，而是在门边逡巡着，什么也没有碰，尽管他的眼睛已经把各处都仔细观察过了。

房间里有一个装满书的书架。都是些大部头的书，小说，传记，历史书籍，没有明显的排列顺序，还有书脊断了没法读的散乱的平装书。墙上有一幅《茶花女》的镶框海报，Zach怀疑Chris从未看过这出歌剧，只是喜欢这幅艺术作品而已（Zach也不能假装自己看过，他既没有钱也没有兴趣去看歌剧)。床本身并不大——很可能是双人床——有两个枕头，一条厚厚的被子和深蓝色的床单，杂乱地堆叠着。床上方是Zach已经很熟悉的吊扇。他想知道Chris到底睡了多久，他究竟是怎样变成了夜猫子作息的，鉴于他不需要像酒吧的调酒师那样熬夜来勉强糊口。

房间里除了那个小心翼翼地在衣柜和梳妆台之间转来转去的男人之外，最吸引他注意的就是靠在床和窗户之间的墙上的那把原声吉他了。他迫切想了解更多关于吉他的事；Chris只是随意弹着玩儿吗？他擅长弹吉他吗？他弹过哪种类型的曲子，他也会唱歌吗？

所以下一次当他收拾完衣服后，在他邀请下Chris又小心翼翼地坐在他的床上，他眼里带着恶作剧的神情，伸手到床脚下，从琴盒里拿出了他的班卓琴。

Zach是个业余爱好者，弹得不算太好，但他也学会了几首喜欢的流行歌曲。他在别人面前唱歌时很紧张，所以他至少可以理解Chris的部分感受，他坐在床脚边，开始弹唱，他自己的声音平和而艰涩，因为没有受过训练所以弹得节奏过于缓慢，导致他把大部分歌词都忘光了。

♪ I Will Wait- Mumford & Sons

Now I'll be bold

As well as strong

And use my head alongside my heart

So tame my flesh

And fix my eyes

A tethered mind freed from the lies

And I'll kneel down,

Wait for now

I'll kneel down,

Know my ground

Raise my hands

Paint my spirit gold

And bow my head

Keep my heart slow

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you

但当他最后抬头向后看时，一切都值得了。从他自己的一个枕头的边缘露出来的Chris的眼睛绝对是在发光，Chris把枕头紧紧地抱在胸前抵着下巴，把笑容藏在枕头角里。Zach自己的脸也涨得通红，羞得要死。

几天后，就在他要去睡觉前，他的手机收到了一条信息。

拜托不要回复这条。

Zach心沉了下去，以为最坏的情况要发生了，然后又一条信息跳了出来。

拜托什么都别说。我打赌我的邻居恨死我了而你会把大牙都笑掉还有我快要吐了因为我要按发送键了。

接着，在看着那条细长的椭圆形短信气泡加载着好像永远出不来的东西，就这么痛苦地等待了一段时间之后.......

...一段视频终于出现了，开头的画面是粉色的，很模糊。

Zach拉上窗帘把阳光遮住，然后躺回床上按下了播放键。

画面变了，出现了手指，接着画面往远拉，是Chris靠在他的床头板上。大腿上放着他的吉他。

Zach深吸了一口气，Chris清了清嗓子，眼神飞快地望向镜头又移开。当他低头看着吉他时，他的两颊已经变成了粉红色，他熟练而优雅的双手拨动着琴弦。曲子非常慢，非常简单，Zach找不准调子，直到Chris唱了起来。

♪ He Needs Me - Nina Simone

He needs me

He doesn’t know it,

But he needs me

And so no matter where he goes,

Though he doesn't care

He knows that I'm there

“哦天啊，”Zach大声说，几乎没有呼吸。Chris的声音不是Nina蓝调式的低柔轻颤，而是一种同样性感迷人的浑厚的烟嗓，这嗓音甚至无需刻意就已经很突出了。

He needs me

I oughta leave him,

But he needs me

I know that I ain't very bright

Just to tag along

Oh, but right or wrong

当Chris笑着直视着镜头继续下去时Zach屏住了呼吸......

I'm his... And I'm here

And I'm gonna be his friend,

Or his lover

’Cause my one ambition is

To wake him and make him discover

That he needs me

I've got to follow where he leads me

Or else he'll never know

That I need him

Just as he needs me

最后几个音符在他指尖渐渐消失了，然后他伸手把脸上大刺刺的微笑和安静的傻笑抹去。他又看回手机，身体越过吉他前倾着，摇着头说:“Zach，我永远都不会有胆量把这个寄给你的。”他叹了口气，手伸向画面，视频结束前的抖动的画面里是他的脸还有明亮动人的眼睛。

Zach很轻易地就把视频看了二十几遍，他通常的就寝时间早已经过了。他被明确告知不要回复，但他知道Chris现在正在用Zach不喜欢这视频的想法来吓唬自己。

我没有回复你的音乐视频。没回哦。

*心心眼*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天意外找到了一本失传已久的pinto长文超级开心！原作者几年前就出坑删文了，当年我没有及时把文下下来后悔了好久，前几天突然又想起来了就在汤上问了一下，本来没有抱什么希望的因为确实年代有些久远了，没想到居然还有人存着!高呼一句我们pinto粉就是有力量啊！Pinto万岁！


	18. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 18

第十八章

那是下午3点左右，Zach醒来的标准时间。距离他去上班还有几个小时，所以他懒洋洋地躺在随意拉着的窗帘的昏暗中，想着Chris。当Chris微笑时的脸，当他盯着拼字游戏的字块而不去想别人正看着他的时候的脸，当他因为被别人看着而紧张时面部的变化。他想起Chris宽大的手，他方形的手掌，修长的手指和整齐的指甲，老茧的角质层上浅浅的咬痕，那双手拨弄着吉他，或者覆在嘴唇上。那些嘴唇:毛绒绒的，柔软的，是像女孩的唇彩一般的粉红色，覆盖在洁白的牙齿上，如果你把他哄笑了，牙齿就会闪闪发亮。他想起了他的声音，当他说话时，低沉、温暖而沙哑，当他在Zach看了一遍一遍又一遍的视频中唱歌时，声音浑厚而饱含深情……

他的手机响了，收到了一条短信。你醒了吗？

Zach笑了，把手从他的三角内裤里拿出来回短信，醒了，早啊，我的阳光。

你今天要做什么？

一会儿去上班。现在吗？Zach犹豫了，虽然只是片刻，因为他还没有完全睡醒，还因为他现在知道了Chris欣赏他的坦率......打飞机，想你。

当视频通话的铃声响起时Zach又一次停下了手上懒洋洋的抚弄，尖锐的铃声不断发出刺耳的声音。Chris想跟他视频。主动的。当他在撸自己老二的时候。他按下接受键然后马上看到......

“哇，”他打趣道，他的声音因为睡觉而沙哑，“一个性感的吊扇。我真的很喜欢这种慢节奏的东西。”

背景里传来噗嗤一声笑声，然后手机被移动了一下。“你真的在......？”

Zach把手机拿得离更近了一点然后压低了声音，“你想要我继续吗？”

他听到另一边猛地传来一声吸气声，“嗯。”

“你要跟我一起吗？”咯咯的笑声，画面轻微地抖动了一下，“啊哈，也许你已经开始了？”

回答是一句轻声的耳语，“也许。”

Zach又把手探向下体，隔着内裤用力捏了一把，这既刺激又令人舒缓。天啊，他简直不敢相信，Chris居然会接受这个。他几乎从不让自己在手机里露面超过几秒钟。Chris更喜欢拍照片或视频，一些可以与他自己分离的东西，但像这样的实时视频就像面对面一样。

他必须小心地把话题引导过去，尽量让自己的声音保持开玩笑的口吻:“午安亲爱的！”Chris又噗嗤一声笑了出来，Zach对着屏幕角落里自己的脸咧嘴一笑。“但你看，你是在跟我视频通话。你本来是期待着大饱眼福吗？”

Chris什么都没说，Zach可以听见他的呼吸声。仍然相当平稳。“我们玩儿个游戏怎么样？”他问。

“什么游戏？”

Zach挑起了一边的眉毛，咬住了自己的嘴唇。“如果你给我看你的我就给你看我的。”

Chris笑了，又羞又恼。

“这样吧，是你先开始的，你看，”Zach把手机面朝上放在床上，脸朝上，伸手拉开窗帘让光线进来，“我的天花板没什么亮点。甚至连灯都没有。我觉得我们就从这里开始，好吗？”

回答他的是轻轻的窃笑声。

“然后，这儿还有一些你已经看过的东西，”Zach又把手机倾斜向他的床头，展示着黑色条纹的床单，柔软，因为洗了许多次而褪色了。“或许我该买几床新的了。”

“再多给我看看你，”Chris的声音传过来，轻轻地，小心翼翼地，但是语气很坚定。

Zach两边眉毛都抬高了。那么看来Chris是认真的了。他重新面对着手机镜头，扬起了他的音调，“我这么做能换回什么好处吗？”

画面旋转着，停在了Chris粉红色的笑脸上。“也许吧。”他喃喃地说，亮晶晶的眼睛半睁半闭着，一只手垫在枕头上凌乱的头发后面。大约两秒后，他将手机从下巴下方向下倾斜到脖子的线条，到随着吞咽的动作快速移动着的喉结，再到他隆起的胸肌上方弓形的锁骨，画面堪堪在他的胸前的两点和长着一簇毛发的腋窝处停了下来。

Zach半硬着的老二抽搐了一下。“哇，好吧，”他说话时有些气喘，仍然盯着手机。当Chris在说话时，他几乎都可以可以辨认出Chris胸前薄薄一层细细的棕色绒毛了。

“互惠互利，Zachary。”

“好吧，”他同意道，把他的被子扯下来踢开，把手机从他脸部向下倾斜。“我希望你对毛多的没意见。”

镜头里Chris的画面又回到了脸部，他目不转睛地看着镜头，嘴张开了，脑袋后面的手抽了出来消失在画面下方。他的舌头飞快地舔过嘴唇。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”“Zach呢喃道。Chris的眼睛飞快地瞟了一眼手机的角落，然后画面变成平放着的，黑漆漆的，边缘有些桃红色；他把镜头按在肚子上了。Zach笑了笑，“轮到你了，Chris。互惠互利。”

他听到一声深呼吸，手机被举了起来，画面旋转着，一连串的脚步声还有衣服的声音，一只手盖在了镜头上。又过了几秒钟，那只模糊的手掌移开了，看得出是Chris把手机支在了床边，这样手机就拍到了他仰面躺着的身体。他那平坦裸露的腹部随着呼吸起伏着，臀部藏在格子法兰绒睡裤下面。在那之下是明显鼓起来的一包。

“操。”Zach低声说，手抓向下体，他因为这意外之举而彻底硬了起来。Chris在大胆的全身心的撩拨他，即使他不能同时把脸露出来，Zach也愿意接受。“看你多勇敢。”

Chris颤抖地呼气，他的手平抚过胃部，停在睡裤的腰部上方。“是吗？”

“是的，”Zach鼓励道，“我的意思是，我以前见过那些睡衣，但穿在你身上更好看。或者说，由你穿上之后再脱下来他们就更好看了，如果你明白我是什么意思。”

Chris吃吃笑着解开了腰带。“还不行。该你了。”

“好吧，好吧，等等。”Zach咯咯地笑着，低头朝自己咧嘴一笑。他身上还流着东海岸人的血，洛杉矶的高温让他连睡衣都穿不了。大部分时间他只穿着内裤睡觉，今天也不例外。他抓起一个备用枕头，侧身躺下，像Chris那样把手机支在枕头上对着自己的腹部。

当他把手缩回来，好让摄像头聚焦时，他听到Chris倒抽了一口气，抑制住了一声呻吟，他看见Chris把手腕的下半部压在裤子的隆起处。

Zach很擅长吊人胃口那一套，他把手指从胃部向下滑，穿过肚脐下方的毛发，掠过自己的硬挺的部位。“这样？”

“妈的就这样，”Chris喘息着。画面中他的手指紧紧攥着拳。

“继续，我知道你想自慰，”他怂恿道，自己的手滑到双球下面蜷起来。

他的手终于伸到松紧带下面，包住了法兰绒上隆起的部分，Chris一边颤抖着喘着气一边紧紧地捏了一下。Zach轻笑了一声，“那么，关于那条裤子。”

他原以为Chris会对这种方式的暴露有更多的抵触，以及更多的犹豫，但结果却相反，他垂下双手，抬起屁股，把裤子褪到拉尔夫·劳伦牌的灰色衣服上，那件衣服Zach这几个月以来看他叠了无数次，也无数次地想象他穿上会是什么样。在他的髋骨旁边，已经有一块黑色的湿斑，明显地勾勒出他老二的头部。

“哦老天，”Zach呻吟着，揉捏着自己，“哦上帝啊，Chris。看看你。”

回答他的是窒息一般的声音，Chris把手伸到面部下撸动着，他的每个指关节都看得清晰可见。“Zach......让我看。”

“好，”他同意道，当Chris这样喘息着叫着他的名字时他乐意极了。他把老二从内裤里解放出来，把内裤往下拽到足够垫在双球下面的位置，然后从根部把整根握住。这并不是他第一次在手机屏幕上看到自己的老二了（好吧，过去他也曾发过一两张老二的照片），但在角落里那个小小的视频对话框里，他不由得缩了缩头笑了出来。“东西在苹果手机上比它们实物看起来要大。”

Chris爆发出一阵大笑，仍在自己穿的灰色内裤下自慰着。他从头摸到尾，足以把松紧带绷起来让Zach瞟到一眼那亮晶晶的的粉红色头部。“上帝，是啊，让我看看那根老二。”他嘶哑的说，紧紧地捏着自己，几乎忘了在跟谁说话。

“我想......”Chris咕哝着，另一只手落在离手机很近的床边，好像他想透过屏幕去摸到什么。“我想—想—想要—要—要......”

哦不，又来了。“你想要什么？”他提示着，随着Chris的节奏揉搓起来。但Chris的拳头颤抖着从内裤里抽了出来，捂住自己，呼吸很重，颤抖着。那只空着的手缩了回去。

Zach迅速地重新组织好语言，打起精神，不愿让他失败。“宝贝，你做得很好，你向我展示了这么多的自己，你很勇敢，美极了。”

Chris深吸了一口气，接着又深呼吸了一次，双手都向上消失在画面里。Zach想他是用手捂着脸，逃避着。“你没事吧？”

Chris侧身面对着手机，但手机里几乎看不到什么，他的膝盖蜷了起来，遮住了他在内裤里软了下去的样子。“对不起。”

“别这样，亲爱的，没关系，”Zach轻声回答他。“你想看我吗？”

“还—想？”Chris试着说出话来，“你还是想—想......”

“见鬼，是啊，我还是想要，”Zach轻笑着，懒洋洋地揉弄着自己，把老二挪到离手机更近的地方，“看看你对我做了什么，Chris。我还有这个怪物要对付。”这话让Chris笑了出来，他更加专注地撸动着，让自己的声音变得更加气喘吁吁，“这是拜你所赐，你知道的，让我这么硬，硬到无法思考。对不起，我不是有意给你施加压力，但你太辣了。这对我来说很难，Chris。”

他能听到电话里Chris颤抖的呼吸声。“我想看—看。”

“你可以，”Zach对他说，他空闲的那只手向下推动，包住了他的双球搓弄着，“你可以看我你想看的一切。天啊，Chris。”

他自己撸动了几分钟，展示着自己，呻吟着，喘着气，好让Chris能听见。Chris的手机仍然面对着他的胃部，不过如果手机滑倒了，就会伸手去摆正它。他的膝盖逐渐从画面上低了下去，他的身体又放松了。当Zach的大拇指从裂缝中蘸了一滴前液，抓起手机将大拇指放到嘴里吮吸时，Chris大声咒骂着，他的手终于又落回到了内裤上。

“你办到了。”Zach温柔地呢喃道，把手机支了起来。“你想要什么，Chris？”

“想看你射，”这几个字飞快地一股脑说了出来，仿佛不这样就说不出来似的。

“就快了，”Zach告诉他，拳头快速撸动着，看着Chris做着同样的动作，他的另一只手终于把灰色内裤拉了下去。还没拉到足以把双球也释放出来的位置，但他的老二很粗，几乎碰到他的肚脐，“哦，我要为你射出来了，Chris。”

“是吗？”

“操，是的”Zach喘着气说，他的手变成了残影，“上帝，你太完美了。哦妈的，Chris，我就要——啊!”

他射了出来，当他从拳头中射出来的时候微微颤抖着，浓厚的白色液体滴在他的黑床单上。

“妈的。”Chris的声音传了过来，Zach伸手把手机稳住，他刚才的动作让手机滑了一下。“操，操，上帝，Zach!”

当Chris哼哼着度过自己的高潮时，Zach的老二抽搐着迎来一波近乎痛苦的余震，他看着Chris半躺着，一小滴液体滑过他的腹部和床单，在午后阳光下在他的暗桃红色肌肤上闪着光。

他们一块儿喘息了很久，没怎么拿着手机，手指挡住了一部分画面。然后他听到Chris深深地吸了一口气，接着是最美妙的声音——一阵大笑。他也跟着笑了起来。

“视频通话开心吗？”

Chris仍在笑。

“好吧，Christopher,”Zach倾斜了一下手机好露出他正扬起的眉毛，“看样子我们有衣服要洗了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于，在AO3拿到雨果奖的这一天我也因为种种原因来AO3发文了，不管怎样，cheers!


	19. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 19

第十九章

Zach在洛杉矶已经住了六个多月了。他已经很愉快地适应了这里的氛围，总是热情而又低调放松，这与纽约那种令人痛苦的高强度和高期待值的环境大相径庭，也与匹兹堡工人阶级的闲适作风差别很大。他在酒吧的工作很有趣，他结交了很多朋友和熟人。他还有了Chris。  
Chris,他的良夜里温和的阳光，凌晨4点拼字游戏和洗衣服还有去饭馆吃薄煎饼时的伙伴，Chris让他开始了阅读，他想知道Chris的想法意见，他如饥似渴地读着Chris的书评与诗歌专栏，并总是以启发性的触摸干净加大码内裤的形式发表评论。

因此，当情况最终反过头来提醒他这是多么不寻常的时候，他突然发现自己陷入了矛盾。

“猜猜我是谁。”

Zach抬头一看，乳环先生又一次悄悄靠上了吧台。他曾经做过自我介绍，但Zach早已忘记他姓甚名谁了，他不会记着的。他亲切地笑着说:“你又来了。今晚喝什么？”

“朗姆酒加可乐？就要香草味朗姆酒加樱桃味可乐。”乳环先生露齿一笑，舌头挑逗性地从牙齿间伸出来，也被穿了环。“或许今晚你可以探索一下我有多香甜。”

Zach笑了，在他调配这被可怕的混合物时控制着自己不要翻白眼，“这话你之前说过。”

“你什么时候才会 跟我出去？”乳环先生在吧台前倾过身来，露出一副狗狗眼。

Zach把饮料推到那家伙的手里，从吧台的酒保这一侧故意凑上前道，“点一些真正适合你的东西再说。”

乳环先生的微笑变得饥渴起来，“那一发口活怎么样？”

Zach冷笑着摇了摇头。“喝你的Cherry Popper怎么样。”

“你是觉得我含不下去吗？”男人的舌头舔过自己的牙齿。

“我确信你可以，但是我不可以，”张庆耸了下肩，“抱歉。”

乳环先生盯着他看了一分钟，最后还是把钱推过来然后穿过人群离开了。给的小费一如既往地多。

“老兄，我真不知道你为什么一直拒绝他，”Steve喊道。

Zach笑着耸了耸肩，擦拭着他的柜台。

“他很辣。你不中意这样的？”

“不是啦，Zach冲乳环先生离开的方向摇了摇头，“你想去见阿尔伯特亲王就去吧。”

“你怎么不去？”

Zach俯下身清点他的玻璃杯，庆幸在黑暗与霓虹灯下看不出他的脸在发烫。“我有男朋友了。”

“真的？你从来没说起过！你为什么从来不带他过来？”

“因为...”情况很复杂，Zach想。“某种程度上算是异地恋。”这也不全是假话？相隔几个街区或者几英尺又几英寸的距离从技术上来说也算是异地恋，对吧？

Zach的其他几个朋友曾试图理解他，但现在他们的耐心终于被他的断然拒绝耗尽了，他们的挫折感和怜悯之情开始显露出来。

“我知道你说过他很害羞，”Zoe有天中午喝咖啡说，“但这只不过是小酌一下而已，看在上帝份儿上，又不是什么吵闹的家庭派对。就只有一小撮人而已，最多就九个。”

“九个人太多了，”Zach想道Chris要试着应付在一个陌生的房子里，面对一群新面孔的情况，摇了摇头；绝对行不通的。

“饶了我吧，”Zoe做了个恼火的表情，“那好吧，那我们去喝个咖啡怎么样？就当成是一次四人约会，总行了吧？就是有你们俩和我和Marco。就像这样，只喝咖啡。”

Zach皱着眉头把被子放在了桌上，“我可以问问他，但我确信他会说不的，Zoe。你不明白。”

“你说得对，我不明白。”她抱怨道，眉毛皱了起来。“正常人会和朋友出去玩，结识新朋友。没有人应该那样生活，整天关在家里。他需要帮助。”

“他有帮助。他全家都是心理医生，Zoe。你不可能只给某人一粒神奇的药丸，然后就期望他们会愿意成为万人迷。而且他不是完全不出门，他很努力去尝试了，非常，非常地努力，你不知道——”

“那不健康。”

Zach生气了，“我们有什么资格去说什么是健康—”

她把手放在他的手臂上打断了他的话，“我的意思是这对你不健康。他几乎无法和你说话，当你吻他的时候，他会被吓到，这是你告诉我的。如果他不能和你说话，不能和你亲近，你们真的算是在谈恋爱吗？你们有过性生活吗？你怎么知道他究竟有没有觉得是在跟你约会？如果他甚至不能自在地跟你待在同一个房间里，你会把这称作是恋爱吗？这就是你想要的吗？”

Zach咬紧牙关，放下咖啡，走掉了，没有理睬她事后打来的电话和道歉，但Zoe的话在很久之后仍像荨麻刺一样萦绕在心头，刺痛着他。因为她是对的。

他哥哥跟他谈这件事的时候，即便他更善解人意，但还是把他吓得半死。Joe本人并不是一个善于交际的人，他更喜欢透过镜头去观察。“我不知道，”他说，“如果你不介意，那就没关系。我只是对见到你满足于这样一种一成不变的二人关系感到惊讶。”

“你是个混蛋，”Zach怒目而视，“我以前也恋爱过。”

“或许吧，但不像现在这样，没有这么久。这个男生...他一定与你很志趣相投才让你一直钟情于他，老弟。我从不知道哪怕你身边没有一大帮人你也会觉得心满意足。你过去总是用广角镜头看待这个世界的。”

“或许我开始发觉宁静之美了。或许我学会了专注。”

“哦，我的小弟弟长大了，”Joe打趣道，“但你知道的，也得把镜头往回拉一点，否则你就拍不到全景了。”

甚至连他的妈妈也察觉到了，但她很善于倾听他的挫败并给出有建设性的意见。

“就算他很害羞，那也不是他的全部，对吗？记住，Zachary，”她说，“还记得你还是个小男孩的时候你有多安静吗？”

“我想是的，妈妈。”他隔着电话小声说。他自己的羞怯是因为父亲的去世的困扰以及在一所宗教学校里与自己的身份的挣扎，与Chris所经历的完全不同。“只是这太难了。”

“这个嘛，生活中从来就没有易事，”她的话是明智的，“你父亲是个安静的人，而就他作为匹兹堡一位理发师的身份来说，他口才太好了。大多数人认为他古怪、傲慢、自以为是。但我知道他充满了激情，只是表达方式不同于大多数男人罢了。我必须经过努力才能走进他的世界。那是一个特殊的地方，一种我争取而来的特权，信任。经营人际关系很辛苦。你们必须设法妥协。”

“是啊，”他附和着叹了口气。

但他一直在为此而努力。他一直极其耐心，过去在感情上他从未有过这般的耐心，每段关系都以他失去兴趣然后离开而告终。

回想起来，与Chris的关系维持的时间很快就要达到他过去那些呆板的恋情中较长的一段的时间节点了。当然了，在没有肉体关系的恋爱中当属与Chris的这一段持续时间最久。那次视频通话的性爱过后，Zach很兴奋，而且感到比以前更加心满意足。即使这大大增加了渴望的痛苦，渴望能够肌肤相亲的痛苦，能够触摸那美丽的身体，然后亲吻和拥抱他的痛苦。这渴望简直达到了顶点。

他很关心Chris，也许比他以前对任何人的关心都多。在过去的几个星期里，他已经在Chris头脑中的那座高山里走了一段下坡路，但是他仍然没有到达山脚。现在在没有安全线的情况次下，似乎有一个陡峭的悬崖要去攀登。

那天晚上他打了电话，事先没有发短信给Chris通知，电话响了四声时被接了起来。

“Zach？”

“对，是我，”Zach闷闷不乐地坐在床上。“我能问你一个问题吗？”

通话沉默了一阵子。“好。”

Zach的手指按摩着眼睛，试着寻找一种恰当的表达。“我们现在的状态，我们到目前未知的状态，”他问了出来，“对你来说足够了吗？”

他听到Chris深呼吸了一次，然后又一次，接着再一次，然后就进入了人工呼吸一样急促的模式。“抱歉。保持呼吸，好吗？我不是...我不是要了结些什么，我想，我只是需要明确一些东西。”

Chris又颤抖着呼吸了几下，清了清喉咙才开口，“不。”

“什么？”

“这...这不够，”Chris结结巴巴地说，“这—这不...完全不是我想—想—想要的。”

Zach挫败地呼出一口气，一只手揉搓着他皱起来的眉毛，手指捋过头发，肚子里绞痛着，“不是你想要的，是吧？”

“但—但—但—但—但——该死。该死！”电话里是紧张的呼吸声和门被甩上的声音，然后是微弱的啜泣的回声；Chris在他的浴室里，“别—别—别挂电话。求—求—求你别挂。给—给我一分—分—分钟。”

“我不会挂的，”Zach轻声说，努力想要耐心一点。“你不要着急。”

他听到Chris流着泪，哼着一支不成调的曲子，使自己平静下来，使自己重新得到控制。

“我什么都想要，”他终于脱口而出。“我想能够……能够和你说话。我想触摸你。我不想害怕，上帝，我想亲吻你，品尝你，感受你...而不是像这样。”他痛苦地深吸了一口气。“你让我变得更—更好。这很难，但我想变得更好。为你。”

Zach笑容大得脸都痛了起来，眼中泛起了两滴眼泪，他用大拇指抹掉了。他自己深深地吸了一口气，颤抖地说:“好。”

Chris在电话里没有说话，“你...你还—还好吗？”

“嗯，”Zach连忙说，“我好着，我只是...在高兴。嘿Chris？”

“嗯？”

“你听见了你自己刚才的话了吗？你刚才说得非常好，”他亲热地对他说。“你几乎没有口吃。”

电话里轻微的呜咽声听起来像是被Chris灿烂的微笑取代了。

“嘿,Chris？”他补充说，“我想让你知道，我没有和别人约会。自从遇见你以后，我就没有过了。”

“真—真的吗？”

“真的。你就是我的唯一，宝贝。”

在舒适的安静中有几分钟时间他们什么都没说，然后Chris自言自语道:“伙计，我是个差劲的男朋友。”

Zach咯咯笑了起来，“但你是我的。”

“是吗？”

“是。可以吗？”

Chris的声音带着明显的笑意，“可以。那是......可以的。”

也许这不同寻常，Zach想，他心中满溢着感情，但这就是我们的。这就是我们。


	20. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 20

第二十章

当Zach走进洗衣店时店里出现了意外状况；店里有一群人。不管怎样，算是吧。他们中有五个吵吵闹闹的男孩和三个女孩，他们中有一些人他以前在这里见过，现在可能是学校放暑假了。从声音和气味上推测，他们之前在酒吧一直待到了关门，不管出于什么原因，他们都太兴奋了，以至于不能回家睡觉。至于他们为什么要来洗衣店，谁也说不准。

当然，Zach已经习惯了酒鬼，但某人无线扬声器里传来的音乐、响亮的笑声、男生们的喊叫和飞过三厢式洗衣机的飞盘，Chris完全受不了这环境。只是不对，Chris的包在他平常的桌子上，但是Chris不见了。

“快点，伙计！”一个家伙往卫生间门上砸了一拳。“你已经在里面待了半个钟头了！我要撒尿！”

Zach马上放下他的东西走了过去，一手放在那人的胳膊上。“嘿，你就不能——？”

“滚开，我先来的！”那人挑衅似地推开了他。

“别激动，”Zach举起双手做了个表示自己没有恶意，让自己的怒气平息下来。“我认识里面的人。让我跟他谈谈然后你就可以去小便了。好吗？”

“你是要指导他还是怎么样？”

“听着，沿着这个街区直走就有一个饭馆，如果你真的很急的话，”Zach用大拇指往他身后比划了一下。

“随便吧，伙计，你一进去他们就会让你买点儿什么，”这混混抱怨道，只是溜达着走远了几步。

吁了口气，Zach用指关节轻轻扣了扣门。“Chris？是我。Zach。”他几乎听不见身后的嘈杂。“你可以出来吗？”

他的手机在口袋里振动了一下。不。

“你还好吗？”Zach紧张地喊道。

不

“Chris，”Zach说，“让我帮你，好吗？我需要你把门打开让我进去。你能办到吗？”

他的手放在门把手上，几秒钟后他感到门锁咔哒一声于是迅速打开了门。当他溜进去的时候，挑衅的混蛋的表情变得愤怒起来，他跺着脚走了回来。“嘿！”

Zach贴着他的脸迅速把门关上了，然后把门锁住，他身后一阵冰雹般的砸门声伴随着那家伙低沉的咒骂。他发现Chris蜷缩在水池和厕所之间的地板上，手机放在他旁边。双臂抱着他的头，盖住他的耳朵，脸贴着他的膝盖。他看起来很小，而且非常害怕。

Zach没有理会砸门声，而是蹲在他面前，他想要触碰他，但又忍住了。“嘿，亲爱的。这家伙马上就要把门砸开了。”他轻声说，Chris蜷缩得更紧了，蓦地发出一声带着哭腔的呜咽。“你能试着为我深吸一口气吗？”

Chris照办了，在穿着牛仔裤的膝盖之间深深地吸气。Zach试探着把手轻轻地放在他的前臂上，上下抚摸着。“再深呼吸几次，好吗？你能看着我吗？就看着我，没事的。”

Chris喘息的空当啜泣了一声，他抬起头，只露出一只眼圈红红的眼睛往外看。Zach笑了，Chris放松了一些。他的脸又肿又湿，他试图抿住嘴，下巴颤抖着。他发出一种自我厌恶的歉意的声音，一只手指着自己，又把脸埋在膝盖里。

Zach自己深吸了一口气。看到Chris这样，他的心揪了起来，知道Chris仍然害怕自己对他的看法。“没事的，Chris。”Zach小声说，鼓励地拍拍他的前臂。“我知道这话听起来不像，但你是安全的。”

就像是要跟他唱对台戏，那家伙又大喊大叫地捶起门来，Chris往后退缩着，他的眼睛扫视着那扇门，门的门框里抖动着。

“嘿，”Zach说，“别担心他，看着我。”Chris移回了视线，眼睛因为惊恐睁得很大。Zach舔了舔嘴唇，快速思考着。“我们得离开这儿。”Chris疯狂地摇了摇头，但Zach仍说了下去：“我们就走，不在店里待着了。我们直接就走。”

“不—不要！”Chris飞快地抬起眼睛，他的声音紧张而嘶哑，“不！对不起我做不到！对不起！”

“那好。”Zach席地而坐，瘦长的腿环住了Chris的膝盖。“我们深呼吸一会儿，好吗？  
看着我的脸，别想别的，我们就坐着，吸气，呼气。看着我，我就在这里。”

他牵起Chris的手，把它按在自己的胸口，大幅度呼吸着；慢慢地吸气，然后呼气，再吸气，再呼气。他随意说着话，只是想让Chris把注意力集中在他身上。“想象一下...太阳从我的屋顶上升起来，星星黯淡下去，天空变成了各种各样的紫色，粉色，橙色，蓝色，也变得越来越，越来越明亮，越来越，越来越暖和，整座城市醒来之前一起如此安静，平和，你和我一起去闯荡世界。”

Chris那双湿漉漉的大眼睛紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，令人着迷，即是是在又一阵猛烈的砸门声中他也没有移开视线，只是稍微瑟缩了一下。Zach笑了：“你做得很好。非常好。过会儿我们要回家了。别担心你的东西，我会回来拿的。我们只要打开门，一点都不理外面的人，我们直接回家，回到安静安全的家里，我们可以坐在那里直到日出。听起来可以吗？要回家吗？”

Chris终于点了点头，他的呼吸慢了下来，平静了下来。“很好。你能站起来吗？”Zach站起身，Chris从地上撑着站起来，Zach替他拿起手机。他擦去脸上潮湿的泪痕，做了几次深呼吸，吸着鼻涕，双手颤抖着。“对不起，”他嘶哑地说，靠在Zach的肩膀上，尴尬地看着地板。“真他妈的蠢—蠢—蠢—蠢透了。”

“不，不是的。你不蠢，”Zach摇了摇头，一边的胳膊搂住他，“没关系。你很好，放松。”

Chris低低笑了一下，Zach忍不住吻了一下他的太阳穴。“我马上就来。准备好了吗？”

Chris点了点头，Zach打开了门。

“终于出来了！”那个挑事儿的混蛋立刻冲他们叫了起来，“你他妈的什么毛病，老兄？”他重重地推了Chris一把，把他从Zach身边推开撞到了卫生间门旁边的墙上。

Zach本能地掐住了那人的喉咙，眨眼间把那人按在了离得最近的烘干机上，大吼道：“别碰他。”

那家伙喉咙里喀啦作响，Zach松开了他，他有些被自己吓到了，一心只想带Chris离开这该死的地方，但在冲突中又过来了三个人。

“什么，他需要来一发口活吗？你们这些死基佬等不及了，是吧？看看这个娘兮兮的小屁孩，你是在哭吗？”

“嘿，走开！”Chris靠在墙上缩成一团，Zach把他护在身后。

“你们快住手！”其中一个女孩叫道，另一个站起来表示同意，但是男生们没有听。

他们中一个人走过去，几乎快要贴上Zach的脸。“有本事你让我走开啊，弱鸡。”

这家伙比他大，比他强壮，但是Zach和自己的哥哥打过太多架，足以应付这个局面。正当他准备好了要挨几拳时，一个陌生的声音大声喊道:“够了！”

Zach眨了眨眼睛，那家伙退后几步，那个瘦小的、满面皱纹的柳条筐女士站在他们身后，她那95磅重的身躯就像一只皱巴巴、怒气冲冲的猛地扎进了日光里的猫头鹰。她的声音很尖，带着浓重的希腊口音，“你在漂亮女孩面前就是这样吗？长得牛高马大就像个婴儿一样的发脾气？你妈妈只教会你怎么洗裤子，就没教给你讲礼貌吗？真丢人！”

其中一个退了回来，喃喃地说：“对不起，女士。”其余的人很快也跟上去，懊悔地拖着沉重的步子走了。一开始挑衅那人向Zach投去一脸怒容，拖着脚步走进卫生间，甩上了门，留下Zach跟老夫人。“谢谢你。”

她指着他们咕哝道:“你，他，好孩子。这些人，”她朝那群人摆摆手，白眼翻到了天花板，“白痴。”

Zach再次表达了他的感谢，如果他没有更紧迫的事情要担心他会多聊几句的。他大步走过去拿上Chris的包，又匆忙扛起自己的包，然后折返回来。Chris缩成一团，像一只受惊的乌龟靠在墙上。他把手放在他的肩上，低声说:“我们要回家了，我们走吧。”

但Chris看起来已经完全混乱了，所以Zach转过身来双手捧起他的脸，试图唤回他的注意力。“嘿，你只要跟着我就好，好吗？”

Chris双眼失神，皮肤发灰。突然，他向前一倾，吐了出来。

Zach本能地做出反应，带着一种极度厌恶的声音避开了。他身后的那群家伙一片哗然，他闭上眼睛，将自己的反射性呕吐咽回去。他已经很久很久没有被人吐到身上了。

看着Chris——他跪倒在地，仍然在自己的吐出的脏物里里干呕着，然后蜷缩回墙边，喘着气，脸色苍白，汗流浃背，眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，好像他宁死也不愿待在这里，不愿承认这一切——Zach这辈子从未见过这么可怜的人。

“喂，”Zach的胳膊上出现了一只温柔、粗糙的手。柳条筐女士突然又出现了，胳膊上挽着一堆看起来像抹布的东西，她那张干瘪的脸和蔼地看着他，“你去吧，帮帮朋友。Yaya来清理。”

Zach屏住呼吸，拍打着衬衫和短裤的前襟，他的鞋子几乎毁了。如果换作其他时候，他会从这里走开，再也不会回头。但老妇人只是用同情而又期待的目光把那块脏兮兮的破布拿了回去。

他用嘴深深地吸了一口气，绕开那摊脏物，拉着Chris的胳膊。“我们回家。”Chris试图躲开他，但Zach坚定把他拉了起来，“不行。这次别这样。”

当他把Chris拉向出口的时候，他听到一个柳条筐女士在导致这一切的那个混蛋从卫生间出来时拦住了他，把一块破布塞给了他。“你欺负生病的孩子，你就要负责。这是你的错。”她没有理会他那震惊的抗议，转向其他人，向他们挥舞着抹布，大声命令道：“还有你们。姑娘们看着你们呢，小子们。恶霸。你们的错。学会承担后果。”

Zach敬畏地摇了摇头，当他把Chris领出门外，走进凉爽安静的黑暗中时，那群仁兄已经关掉了他们吵闹的音乐，不情愿地拖着脚步过去捡起了抹布并被骂了个狗血淋头。


	21. 【Pinto】【授权翻译】You Spin Me Right Round 21

第二十一章

一到外面，拖着一个看起来像得了紧张性精神症的Chris走在人行道上，Zach面临着一个新的困境——要回Chris家还是他自己家？两个人的家都离得不远，而且他们之间只有几个街区的距离。Chris会想回哪里呢？毫无疑问，他在自己的家里会感到更安全，但如果Zach也在那里，他就不会这么觉得了，这总是让他格外紧张。他也总是对Zach感到焦虑，但这更多的人的问题，而不是地方的问题。

最后，在拐弯处，他把他们带回了自己家，一个小小的原因是他可以换掉身上的臭烘烘的衣服，让自己感到一切更有条理。他把脏兮兮的鞋子踢进大门口的灌木丛里，把Chris拖上楼，一直拖到自己的门口。一进门，他就把肩上的包卸下来放到地板上，把Chris拉了进去。

“好吧。”他低声说，看了看Chris。他颤抖着，一心只盯着地板，双臂紧紧地抱在胸前，拳头紧紧地攥在嘴上。他的衬衫前襟有一道呕吐物，不过Zach身上沾得更多。现在他们进了屋，没有一丝风，屋里的气味愈发刺鼻了。他咽了口唾沫，领着Chris去了卫生间。

在卫生间里，他把Chris从镜子前转过来，把马桶的座位放下，让他坐在上面。他跪在Chris面前，脱下他的鞋子，轻轻地把Chris弄脏的衬衫从头上脱下来。Chris双手和胳膊肘不停地颤抖，费了他一番功夫才脱下来。他俯身打开淋浴，调节着水温。

“这里面有洗发水和肥皂，热水大概足够你用二十几分钟的，”他说着，从橱柜里拿出一条干净的毛巾，他上周刚洗过的那条。“你清理干净后会感觉好一些。”

Chris没有回答，他叹了口气，把手指放在Chris的手臂上，“Chris？请看着我。”一分钟过去了，当Chris短暂地与Zach目光相接时，Zach努力挤出了一丝微笑，“我不是在生气。我只是想让你感觉好点，好吗？”

那双晶莹剔透的眼睛中又一次溢出了眼泪，落在地板上，Zach承受不了这个，他站起来，轻轻地吻了吻Chris的头顶。“洗个澡让自己暖和起来，想洗过久都可以。如果你需要什么，我就在外面。我保证。”他离开了Chris，轻轻地关上身后的门。

他走到厨房，脱下自己又臭又脏的衣服，把它们塞进食品杂货袋里，然后放进门边自己的洗衣袋里。他在水池里把自己洗干净，然后重重地靠在上面，自己深深地吸了几口气。

他把Chris带到这里来，是不是一个错误的决定？他是不是应该在里面帮他清洗，还是应该给他一些空间？诚然，Chris身体的大部分他已经在小小的视屏通话框里看到过了，反之亦然，但也许现在Chris不愿暴露出那样脆弱的一面，而且现在也不是该想Chris的裸体通常会让他联想到的那些东西的时候，这一点他很确定。他不太确定的其他一些东西。

在他的卧室里，他穿上宽松舒适的衣服，又为Chris找出了一条运动裤和一件衬衫，但是浴室的门现在锁上了。他叹了口气，把衣服放在门口，然后回到客厅，瘫倒在沙发上。

足足过了十五分钟，他才听到淋浴被关上了，他小心翼翼地走到门边，轻轻地敲着门。“Chris？我给你在门外留了一些干净衣服。我想抽屉里有一把新牙刷你可以用，好吗？你想用什么就用什么，我就在客厅里。”

他从门口退回去没过多久，门开了，很快又关上了。当他听到刷牙的声音时，他微笑了起来，这应该让Chris感觉好多了。又过了二十分钟，门咔哒一声开了，没有关上。

他又让自己等了几分钟才过去看，发现Chris正坐在他卧室的地板上。他穿好了衣服，靠在床边，双膝曲了起来，头发湿漉漉地耷拉在前额和脖子上。Zach慢慢地挪动着，确信Chris看到了他，然后把那床熟悉的毯子从床脚拉出来，把毯子盖在Chris身上，蹲了下来。“嘿，”他小声说，仔细看了看。Chris不再发抖了，Zach的法兰绒长裤有些长，遮住了他的赤足。他的脸苍白而茫然，眼睛发红，但干涩。“你现在好些了吗？”

Chris吸了吸鼻子，把毯子裹得更紧了，逃避着他的眼睛。

“Chris，”Zach试着说，“告诉我你需要什么，好吗？我能做到的什么都行。”

Chris深吸了一口气，嘴紧闭着，然后又张开。他的眼睛搜寻着什么，但又闭上了，喉咙里发出了一点声音。他把脸完全埋进了床单里，逃避着。

Zach叹了口气，挫败地用手捋着头发。“好吧。你可以上床去，只要你愿意的话，休息一会儿？”

Chris点点头，仍然回避着他的目光。他爬起来，小心翼翼地坐在床上，好像想在自己变得更加脆弱之前等Zach离开。

Zach又叹了口气，站起身转身走向门口，“好吧。如果你需要什么的话我就在外面。”

在他得到了另一下点头之后，他出去了，把门虚掩起来。

他慢吞吞地走进浴室，看见那条用过的毛巾挂在那里等着晾干，新牙刷放在洗手池的顶部，不是放在他自己的旁边，而是放得远远地，藏在一管发胶后面，好像是为了隐藏证据。Chris的衣服被紧紧地塞在浴缸和马桶之间，Zach又拿了一个塑料袋装起来，放在自己的衣服旁边。

Zach不知道还能做些什么，就一屁股坐回沙发上，打开电视，关掉声音，电视上正在放商业广告。今晚他分泌了太多肾上腺素，现在他感到痛苦又疲惫。他知道的下一件事就是他在电视的强光下闭了一会儿眼睛，当他把眼睛睁开时，窗外的天空正开始变亮。他擦去眼睛上变干的分泌物，跳了起来，穿过公寓，轻轻打开卧室的门，往里偷看。

Chris四肢大张趴在床单上，毯子随意地裹在他的身上。他的脸面向着对面的墙，一只手放在枕头上紧贴着脸，呼吸缓慢而深沉。

Zach的心猛地跳了一下，庆幸Chris终于终于睡着了。他内心有一部分想从爬上床躺在Chris身后，但他怀疑Chris不会接受的。除了牵手之外，他们几乎没有什么进展，而所谓牵手也只不过就是在屋顶那次而已。事实上，在过去的几个小时里，他碰触Chris的次数可能已经比正常情况下他被允许的要多了。

他蹑手蹑脚地轻轻转了个圈，试着重新调整一下自己。他和Chris的包还放在门口。Zach被毁了的鞋子还在外面的灌木丛里，Chris的衣服可能还卡在洗衣机里，湿漉漉的，如果不拿回来，很快就会发霉。他不确定一旦洗衣店的老板来了，那些被丢弃的衣服会怎么样。时间还很早，他知道Chris通常从日出时分一直睡到下午早些时候。如果他睡得够久，Zach也许可以出去把他的衣服洗完，把自己的也洗完，然后在Chris醒来之前回来。

他找出一双人字拖，把东西都带齐，然后轻轻关上了他身后的门。

洗衣店再次回到了它平时的状态，明亮，安静宁和，空无一人，井然有序。当他绕过三厢式洗衣机时，地板是干净的，Chris平时的桌子上放着他留下的衣服，洗干净，晾干了，整齐地叠成两堆。Zach感激地摇了摇头。他得带那位了不起的老太太出去吃饭，给她买些花什么的。他把自己要洗的衣服塞进洗衣机，把Chris和他晚上穿的脏衣服也塞进洗衣机，然后设定了快洗模式。

在他把衣服放进去烘干后不久店主就进来了，那个女人向他点点头，开始打扫店面。他沿着街去走下去，想买杯咖啡，突然心血来潮，在一家街角的商店门前停了下来。他买了半打鸡蛋，一盒杏仁牛奶和面包，不知道冰箱里还有什么东西还可以吃。他不常储备烘烤食品，而且也相当质疑自己的煎薄饼的厨艺，但他也许能做出一块像样的法式吐司。

回去的时候，他把自己的衣服叠好（没有柳条筐女士的衣服叠得那样整齐），然后把它们都塞进包里，回家的路上，阳光温暖地照在他的头发和脚背上。

他一打开门，就知道很明显Chris醒了，因为他正站在厨房里，就像头灯下的鹿。

“嘿！”Zach惊讶地打招呼道，笨拙地进门来然后用脚把门关上，在他把咖啡、洗好的衣服和买的东西放下时险些被绊倒了。

Chris光着脚，头发刚睡醒乱糟糟的，仍然紧紧地把毯子披在身上。Zach为自己出丑的模样发笑，把洗好的衣服扑通一声扔在地上，然后解开了打的结。“我还以为你还没醒呢。我回到洗衣店去拿你的东西——它在店里的袋子里。那儿一个人也没有，那未年老的女士已经把你的衣服洗干净了。叠得整整齐齐，看着就像商店橱窗得展品。我希望她是让那些混蛋出的费用。”他故意大步走进厨房，把杂货袋放在柜台上。“你睡得好吗？你感觉怎么样？”

Chris后退了几步，屁股撞在柜台上，眼睛睁得大大的，然后望向别处，就是不看Zach。

“嘿，等等，没事的。”Zach试着，安抚性的举起一只手，但Chris躲开了，退缩到他够不到的地方。“Chris，别这样，现在一切都没事了。”

但Chris在狭窄的厨房里不安地扭动着，推着Zach的胳膊，以至于他跑的时候把咖啡洒了出来。

“嗨，该死！”Zach咬紧牙关，咖啡洒在胳膊上，溅到了裤子和地板上。幸运的是，现在咖啡已经不怎么热了。“Chris！”他转过身，想抓住他，但是浴室的门砰的一声关上并上了锁。“又来了，去他的！”Zach愤怒地喊道，一掌重重拍在门上。

他猛地把手抽回来，突然意识到自己刚才做了什么。“妈的。妈的。Chris，我很抱歉。我不是故意的。求你出来好吗？Chris？”

但从里面，他只能听到低沉的呜咽声。Zach拍了拍他胳膊和手上滴下来的咖啡，恼怒地呻吟着。“我不知道你需要什么，Chris。”他用干净的那只手捋着头发。“我只是试着去做你需要的事，很明显我把事情搞砸了，我很抱歉，好吗？”

没有回答，只有抽泣和呜咽。Zach把额头贴在门上。他不知道自己在做什么。他不知道自己把Chris带到这儿来是在帮他还是在伤害他。他在出去的时候锁上了公寓的门，但如果Chris想离开的话，他肯定知道标准的门把手的锁盖怎么用。也许他只是吓到他了，他还没怎么清醒过来，还没有准备好迎接Zach的突然出现。逼他把自己关在浴室里，就像关人质一样，还砸门，真是个绝妙的主意。

他深深地吸了一口气，用力擦了擦大腿处浸透了咖啡的运动裤。他应该给Chris空间，让他知道在那个愚蠢的错误之后，如果他想离开，他是绝对自由的。

他抓起一条抹布擦去了地板上剩下的咖啡，把杂货放进冰箱，然后又在浴室门口停了下来。“Chris，我要走了。我会让你冷静一会儿。你可以...你可以做任何你想做的事。好吗？我很抱歉。”他觉得自己像个十足的混蛋，仍然在等待一个他没有得到的答案，他咬紧牙关，然后抓起钥匙和手机离开了。

也许当他回来的时候，Chris就已经离开了。Zach一想到这个就松了一口气，他心里感到内疚，不由得畏缩了一下。这也将终结他在过去半年里为之付出的一切，那感觉糟糕透顶。

他站在公寓楼外的人行道上。灌木丛里还躺着他那双烦人的鞋子。他皱起鼻子，把它们拨了出来，最终认定它们已经没救了。这意味着他要再拿一个杂货袋，再进一次他的公寓，也许还要再去一次洗衣店，但现在那根本就他妈的不值得。他用手指拎住鞋跟，绕过大楼把鞋子扔进垃圾箱，然后漫无目的的沿着路走了下去。

他看着人们一大早就像行尸走肉一样在当地一家咖啡店门口排着长队，然后从另一扇门出来时，看上去就像上帝又给予了他们充满咖啡因的一天一样。他发现自己现在讨厌加利福尼亚的阳光，想要下雨。他把事情弄得一团糟，他想找个东西来帮他解决这些，把它冲洗掉，就像从来没有发生过一样。

他想给他妈妈打电话，但匹兹堡正是晌午，她可能正在上班。他心不在焉地拿出手机，发现有两条短信等着他，时间是今天早些时候。

你不在这儿。

我不知道你去哪儿了。

“妈的。“他一定是出去的时候把手机忘在公寓里了。他连一张纸条都没留。Chris在经受了一段可怕的经历后，在一张陌生的床上醒来时，无法获知自己去了哪里。他当然会吓坏了。他突然意识到他在执拗地想把一切都变成他自己想要的那样。事情不是那样的。“Zach，你他妈是个白痴。”他自言自语道。

他打开通讯录，滚动到Chris的名字那里，怀疑他现在是否能让他接起电话来。但接着他看见就在Chris的名字下面，也许还有一线生机。

电话里的声音听起来很疲惫，“泥好？”

“Katie吗？我是Zach。Quito.”电话里一阵长时间的沉默，呼吸声，还有一阵听不清楚的低语，可能是从附近的什么人那里传来的。“糟糕。抱歉这么早打电话，我肯定把你吵醒了。”

“不，没关系，反正我也已经醒了，”她咕哝着回答，又传来更多的衣物摩擦声和活动的声音，“Chris还好吗？”

Zach深深吐出一口气。“我...我不知道。我的意思是，他是安全的，他没受伤，只是——”

“那么糟了吗？”

“在公共场合吐到了我身上算是很糟糕吗？”

她咒骂了一声。“告诉我发生了什么。”

Zach重复了洗衣店里的整个故事，被大学男生小团体置于险境又被瘦小的希腊妇女解救，用语言描述起来，更加可笑了。“我的意思是，我们离开后他平静了下来，他睡着了，但现在他又回到了原来的状态。”

“是会那样的的。尤其是在大庭广众之下出了那样的事之后，这是循环性的”

“是啊，但是我...”Zach咬着嘴唇，坦白道，“我搞砸了。我的意思是，不管怎样，他也许是会那样，但我把事情搞砸了。”

电话那头传来喝咖啡的声音。“你做了什么？”她问道，声音里带着长姐的口吻。

他回答时感觉如噎在喉。“我吼了他。我很沮丧，对他大吼大叫，我做了跟那个混蛋一模一样的事，我还砸他的门。我吓坏他了。”他的声音颤抖着，他面朝天仰起头来，遮住潮湿了的眼睛。“我很抱歉。”

“好吧，”她说，听起来明显更像专业人士了。“首先，你需要让自己冷静下来。”

Zach深深地吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口气，但是现在眼泪流了出来。“我又吓到他了。妈的，我好几个月没吓到他了。”他抽泣着说。“该死，我真是个混蛋。”  
“你搞砸了。事情发生了，而你也承认了，这是一个良好的开端，”她提出道。“他现在在哪里？”

“他在家里，在我家。我的公寓里。”

“你没在那儿陪着他？”

“不是的，我......妈的，”他低声说，“我去自助洗衣店拿他的东西，我回来时他吓坏了，所以我......我又走了。”

“为什么？”

“我......好吧，他之前正睡着，我没想到他会醒过来，这就是为什么......我的意思是，我出来是因为我把他吓坏了，我想让他冷静下来。我应该回去吗？”

“对。尽快回到他身边，”Katie叹了口气，听起来自己也很沮丧。“Zach，听我说。他需要你在那里。他需要你现在就和他在一起。即使你搞砸了而且他好像不想要你在那儿。”

“我不知道我可不可以做到，”他沉重地吐出一句话。

“是的，你可以的。你们的相处已经取得了很大的进步，”她坚定地告诉他。“他想信任你，我知道他想的。”

“他怎么会这么想呢？”Zach颤抖着说。“如果我像刚才那样把他吓得半死，他是不会相信我的。我真是个混蛋。我不该那样对他他。我配不上他。”

“Zach，总是会有挫折的。记得我说过他会逃跑吗？有时他会对此失去信心。这就是问题所在。世界并不完美。你不是完美的。他远非完美。没有人是完美的。他需要自己想明白，搞砸了没关系，这是可以原谅的，他可以通过。你配得上他，他也配得上你。你和他在一起的时间比我记得的他跟任何人在一起都长。你能做到的。”

Zach擦了擦眼睛，又深吸了一口气，试着集中精神，开始往回走。“我该怎么办？”

“支持他。有时事情发生后他会沉默不语，一旦=点都说不出话来，这时很容易就会再次让他重新陷入恐慌之中。问他需要什么，但如果他不回答你，不要盘问他。如果他需要陪伴，就把你陪着他。如果他把你推开，给他一点空间，但不要给得太多，只要安静地待在那里就足够了。如果可能的话，让他睡觉，这种程度的恐慌发作会让他的身体筋疲力尽。还有给他吃东西，那个白痴会忘了吃东西，他的血糖有问题，而这久而久之会让他更糟。他可能需要一段时间，他的状态可能会上下波动，但他最终会好起来的。如果你和他一起度过了这一切，这将帮助你们回到以前的状态。这将帮助他记住他是信任你的，这将帮助你度过难关。”

“万一他没有怎么办？””Zach担心道。“如果在这之后他做不到怎么办？”

“你过去曾经让他了解到了你的内心，”她坚持道。“现在情况似乎变得更糟的唯一原因就是，你让他看到了自己的内在，他允许你走进了他内心的深处。务必让他一直对你敞开心扉。”她停顿了一下，他听到咖啡倒了出来，她喝着咖啡。“听着，我知道这很难。但他一个人经历了太多这样的事情。这就是为什么他不相信任何人。即使是自己也不信。他现在是自己最大的敌人。他迫切需要一个盟友。他需要那只救生艇，Zach。”

Zach点点头，想起了他的小隐喻。Chris喜欢隐喻。“好吧。我试试看。”

“很好，”她说，“现在，我要给他发短信，让他今天跟他该死的心理医生谈谈，即使他不跟你谈。希望这也能有所帮助。”

“哦，好的。呃，”他结结巴巴地说，“是啊，很好。所以，我的意思是，我该怎么感谢你？把你吵醒了还有这一切。”

她哼了一声说:“Quinto，这是你紧要关头的免费赠品。但如果你觉得以后有需要的话，我可以推荐一个人。任何和我那白痴弟弟约会的人都可能需要某种治疗。”

“是啊。Zach发现自己又来到了他的大楼前。“好吧。谢了。”

“Zach，”她叫住了他。“谢谢你。为你做的一切。”

他等她先挂了电话，又抬头盯着大楼看了几分钟，擦干了眼泪。他必须这么做。他是个该死的成年人，他种下的因，果也得自己吃。他又低头看了看手机，给上司发了一条短信，然后设法请了接下来的几天晚上的假。

他爬上楼梯，深深地吸了一口气，让自己镇定下来，然后又慢慢地推开前门。Chris不见了，但浴室门还是关着的，上着锁。里面再也没有哭声了，但他到了从里面传来的吸气声。“我回来了，Chris。”他隔着门轻声说。

他转过身，背对着门滑了下来，靠着地板上的门框坐了下来。他专注于自己的呼吸，深深地吸气，然后从嘴里呼出来。几年前，他曾和前男友一起练过瑜伽，练了几周。除了呼吸其他的都没学会。也许他应该重上瑜伽课的。

“我把你姐姐吵醒了，”他低声说，声音很轻，但他知道Chris能从那扇薄薄的门里听到，“需要有人狠狠地踢我一脚。她很擅长这个，你知道吗？也许这就是她从事她的行业的原因。”

他没指望会有回应，于是又深吸了一口气，一股脑地说了下去。“我很抱歉，Chris。我从没想过要冲你发脾气。这不是你的错。这全不是你的错。”他的眼睛又开始灼痛起来，他把一只手的手指和拇指按在眼睛上，声音绷得很紧。“我没有生你的气。我生气的是...现在的情况。生那些最先挑起事端的混蛋的气。”他摇了摇头，“我主要是生自己的气。因为我自己的不安，还把气撒在你身上。我不比他们强多少。我真是个自私的混蛋，Chris，我一直都是。我只是...直到遇见你我才意识到这一点。你也让我变得更好，你知道吗？为了你，我需要变得更好。你值得得到这些。”

他听到更多的动静，往下看，看到门底下有个影子在动。他可以想象——或者至少希望——Chris可能正靠着另一边，听着他要说的话。他把手按在上面，就是他之前生气时用来拍门的那只手。“我不会再离开了。我就在这里。我只是...我想待在这里。我陪着你，好吗？无论何时只要你需要我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遥祝派派39岁生日快乐，虽然你不工作时很少出现在大家视线里，也没有小舰长那个时候那么青春貌美了，但是我永远爱你！


End file.
